Miraculous Robin Hood
by Harmony S
Summary: The village of Nottingham is a peaceful and loving village. Sherwood forest only added to its beauty as well as its mysteries. They say a band of thieves known as the Guardians live in the forest. Their leaders have dedicated themselves to protecting the village and Paris at all costs. Even with a bounty on their heads.
1. Author's Note

Hey guys! It's been a while and yes, this is another fanfiction...Yay! The reason why I started another one is because I needed to. I was focusing too much on just the other two and that's why I was having such a hard time with the updates.

Plus, my laptop broke . Seriously, the battery is no good and the company that made it, don't make them anymore.

Don't fret, I'm getting a new one in August! So, for now, I'm just posting the prologues and when I get my new laptop I can finish posting the rest. I've been writing the story on my phone, but I feel more comfortable on a laptop. So once I get that I can post the rest of the story. As of now, I'm pretty far into the story, I'd rather finish it before posting, since I don't want another headache .

So I hope you guys like the story! See ya!


	2. Prologue (1)

France was a flourishing country. Its people enjoyed life to the fullest with their baked goods and flowerful nature. One particular person was the village baker of Paris, the center capital of France. The baker spent his days doing what he loved the most, baking delicious bread and desserts for the village people.

His desserts were known throughout the country and soon reached the king himself. The king of France requested a meeting with the baker. At first, the baker did not believe that the king of France, himself, wanted to see common baker.

Giving it much thought, the baker accepted the king's invitation and prepared himself for the journey. When the baker arrived, he was greeted by, none other than the king himself. The baker kneeled before his royal highness, but the king insisted that he stand. The baker did as the ordered and stood face to face with his majesty.

The king welcomed the baker and had a request he would like fulfilled. His daughter's 18th birthday was only days away and he wanted to make it the best birthday she'd ever had. The baker complimented the king on his kindness, but was curious as to why the king called him here. The king smiled at the baker and told him that he was the one to make the cake for his daughter's birthday.

The baker was baffled and most of all shocked! The baker was speechless, which caused the king to laugh. Mustering all his courage, the baker agreed. The king rejoiced and showed the baker to the kitchen, where he would prepare the cake.

When the baker entered the kitchen, the king introduced him to his baking assistant. The king figured that a task such as this would be too much for one person to handle. So, he called on the head chef's daughter to assist the baker.

The chef's daughter presented herself to the king and the baker. The baker was captivated by the chef's daughter. However, he tried for his feelings not to show.

The king left the baker and the chef's daughter to their work. The baker introduced himself as, Tom. The chef's daughter introduced herself as, Sabine, and the two began to work on the design for the cake.

Sabine and Tom spent a lot of time together not just designing the cake, but also getting to know one another. Tom thought he would not be a good match for Sabine, for he was just a simple baker and she was the daughter of the king's head chef. Tom tried to subdue his feelings, but they were too much for him. He fell in love with the woman he tried so hard not to.

Soon the princess's 18th birthday arrived, Tom and Sabine were to present the cake they worked so hard on. Tom was very nervous, his palms were sweaty and heart was beating fast. Sabine comforted him and stood by his side. The two of them stood hand in hand as they presented the cake to the princess.

The princess was so happy! She couldn't believe how beautiful the cake was. The buttercream icing and the floral candy gems decorated the cake. She told her father that it looked too good to eat, which only made Tom blush with embarrassment. The princess thanked Tom and Sabine for the wonderful cake. Tom and Sabine told the princess that it was an honor to serve her.

After the princess's party, Tom and Sabine went their separate ways as Tom returned to his village and Sabine stayed in the palace. As Tom worked, he could not forget Sabine, no matter how much he tried. The amount of goods baked could not measure to the feelings he felt for Sabine.

The more time passed, the more Tom's heart ached. Ome morning while Tom was putting the bread out to cool, a announcement was made throughout France. Princess Emilie of France was getting married to King Gabriel of England and through this marriage England and France would be close friends. People cheered throughout the country of France. The two countries would now be friends and their princess would be happily married.

Although Tom was happy for the princess, he saw this as an opportunity to move on. He thought it would be better for him to move to England. He would be far away from Sabine, the woman he loved so much. His heart ached more at his plan, but he knew it was for the best.

After the wedding, Tom packed his things and began his journey to England. He looked back one final time at his village, before never looking back again. His journey came to an end when he arrived in the village of Nottingham. He saw they already had a baker, but there would be no harm in having another. Tom began to work with village baker, finally his mind was clear of Sabine and his old home. Or so he thought.

One night as Tom was closing the bakery, he saw a figure walk toward him. Due to the darkness, he was unable to see who it was. He told the figure the bakery was closed and that they should come back tomorrow. The figure only spoke his name and Tom knew immediately who it was.

He couldn't believe his eyes. It was Sabine. Her blue hair shined in the moonlight and her blue eyes reflected her warm pink smile. Tom was overjoyed, but he asked her why she was her and how she found him. Sabine confessed to Tom her feelings and she told him how easy it was to ask people about a famous baker.

Tom smiled and at that moment he asked her to marry him. Sabine accepted and the two were wed. Not only were they husband and wife, but they now had a child. A baby girl, they called her, Marinette. The family spent their days baking and teaching their daughter about being a kind to others and having a good heart.

Marinette would always listen to her parents, she had no reason not to. She even met her best friend, Alya, when accompanying her parents on a delivery. Marinette enjoyed every moment of her life, she never once took things for granite.

That is until, the day Marinette's parents went back to France. They had to make a delivery to an old friend, but the day left they left, they never came back. Apparently there was an epidemic in Tom's old village and Marinette's parents did not survive. By this time, Marinette was a teenager, so upon her parent's death, she inherited their bakery. She mourned for them wishing she could've gone with them.

Every day was tiring for Marinette, but Alya stayed by her side every step of the way. The two were inseparable. Marinette never once forgot about her parents, she knew this bakery was their dream. And that she was the one to continue that dream.


	3. Prologue (2)

The country of England prosperous. The people lived in peace and tranquility. The village of Nottingham was the most peaceful because it was close to the capital. The castle was only a short walk away. Inside the castle was the king and queen of England.

King Gabriel and Queen Emilie ruled England wisely. Under their reign, England was considered the most powerful and wealthy country. The people loved their rulers so much.

The king and queen loved each other very much. They first met when Gabriel's father, the previous king, took him to France. There Gabriel met Emilie, the daughter of the French king. It was love at first sight for Gabriel, but Emilie wasn't so sure.

Time went by and Gabriel soon became the king of England. At the time, France and England were on good terms, and the king of France had become very old. One day, Gabriel went to France to converse with the old French king. The king welcomed Gabriel with open arms as he did when Gabriel was a mere child.

The French king proposed an alliance between the two kingdoms. So he presented his daughter, Emilie, as the future wife of the king of England. It had been years since Gabriel last saw her. And with time, she grew more beautiful. Gabriel remembered the cute girl he had met when he was a child. How her yellow hair shined in the sun and how he was lost in her emerald eyes.

The girl from the past was still present, just this time, Gabriel was far more captivated.

Emilie remembered the strange boy she had met so many years ago and the kind gestures that he showed her. She would always laugh at the memories of him picking flowers abd making her treats. Overtime she grew to love Gabriel just as much as he loved her.

The two were wed and the kingdoms were no longer enemies nor aquaintances, but now close friends willing to step in to help one another.

The day would soon came, when Queen Emilie would give birth to a child. A healthy baby boy with golden hair and emerald eyes. They named him, Adrien.

The kingdom rejoiced with the birth of prince Adrien. Not only did the king love his wife, but now he felt more love then he could ever have imagined. The days he spent with his wife and child were the most memorable.

As their son grew, the moments became more precious. Queen Emilie would taught her son to enjoy life. Admire the beautiful wonders of the world, from the smallest ant to the grand sky that covered the Earth.

King Gabriel showed Adrien the ways of his kingdom. Gabriel would let Adrien sit on his lap as he ran the kingdom. Adrien would sometimes act as king for fun while his father played along.

At night, Gabriel and Emilie would read Adrien stories before he went to bed. Gabriel read his stories from books, while Emilie made up her stories. The stories Gabriel read were filled with knights and adventure. Emilie's stories were filled with magic and romance.

Adrien loved his parents very much. He even had a best friend, Nino, who was the son of Emilie's most trusted advisor. The two children would always have fun sparing and playing the garden. At first Gabriel thought Nino was a bad influence, but Emilie convinced him otherwise. He decided that Nino would become Duke when he became of age, and when Adrien became king he would decide whether or not to keep Nino by his side.

Adrien spent his days playing with both his parents and Nino. Whenever his parents weren't available he would play with Nino, who was always by his side. Gabriel and Emilie would always do their best to play with Adrien, but they would always have their special moments.

The family was always together and nothing would ever separate them. At least, that's what they hoped. One day, while the family was having dinner, Queen Emilie collapsed. Of course the king suspected she was poisoned, but the queen had been sick for a long time.

Queen Emilie spent her days in bed, struggling to get better. She fought against the sickness with all her strength. King Gabriel, Prince Adrien, and future Duke Nino stayed by her side until her emerald eyes closed forever.

Adrien cried and cried over the loss of his mother. Nino comforted his friend the best he could. The whole kingdom mourned the loss of Queen Emilie, but the king suffered the most. With his true love gone, all Gabriel had left was his son, Adrien. Adrien was only 8 years old, a young boy who just lost his mother and who, in the king's eyes, needed to be protected.

Gabriel changed after his wife died. He became more cold and spent less time with Adrien. He also forbade Adrien from going anywhere beyond the castle grounds unless escorted by the palace guards.

Thus, the prince spent his days inside the palace with only his friend, Nino, by his side. Years went by and the prince never lost hope that someday the king of England would be his father again.


	4. Village Girl, Baker's Daughter

The rooster's crew woke Marinette from her slumber. She yawned and stretched as she sat up. She looked out her bedroom window to see the sun sitting on the overlapping hills that lay beyond the forest of Sherwood. She enjoyed looking at Sherwood forest, the pines left a fresh scent that went throughout the village. Of course, the smell of her baked goods went throughout the village as well.

Marinette rose from her bed and with another stretch took a bath. The warm water relaxed her body. She felt the warmth open the pores on her body. Using her soap, she washed her body, then her soft blue hair. She rinsed herself off, letting the water drip down her body. Once she was rinsed off, Marinette grabbed her towel and dried herself off. She then changed into her normal clothes and headed to the bakery downstairs to work.

The bakery her parents created before she born, was a treasure Marientte would always keep. Marinette started making the bread before opening the bakery. She hummed to her heart's content as she prepared the bread. In fact, she was so lost in the process that she didn't even notice a knock at the door.

BAM! BAM!

Startled, Marinette walked to the door to see who it was. Even though, she had a pretty good idea. She opened the door to find Alya with a basket in her hand.

"Hey, girl!" She exclaimed.

Marinette giggled at her friend's joyous mood. "Alya," she said, "why are you in a good mood? Do you know what time it is?"

"Of course, I do. It's time for me to check up on you and bring you breakfast."

"Oh Alya."

Alya's family owned a bar/inn so it was only natural for her to be up at the same time Marinette was, if not earlier.

"Well, are you going to invite me in?"

"I don't think you need my permission to come in, Alya. Since you just come in anyway."

"True. But you are my friend, thus I have the highest respect for you."

"Oh, Alya," Marinette said as she hugged her friend and invited her in.

Once Alya was inside, she gave Marinette the basket. It was filled with fruit, cheese, and danishes.

"I don't know why my mom makes those danishes for you. She knows you can just make your own," Alya said leaning against the counter.

Marinette worked as she talked to Alya, she didn't want to keep the people waiting. "Maybe she doesn't want me to waste my ingredients."

"Or she just wants an approval from the master herself."

"I'm no master, Alya."

"But your father was, and in you flows his excellence of the baking."

"Of the baking?"

"Yes, of the baking. You got skills, girl, don't waste them."

"I'm not."

"Not those skills, the other one."

"I'll admit, I do dabble in designing."

"Dabble? Marinette, my mom asked you to make her work outfit!"

"So?"

"So, people are wondering who made it. I think you should clothes on the side. You'd make a lot of business, everyone would buy your designs! Well, not everyone."

Marinette rolled her eyes at that 'not everyone' Alya was talking about. Chloe. The mere mention of her name left a bad taste in Marinette's mouth, while it left a mouthful of insults for Alya. Marinette had no idea why Chloe hated her. Maybe it was because she stood up to her when she was being a brat. Being bratty is Chloe's specialty. Her father was the sheriff, so she thought she was above everyone else.

"Not that I don't like having you here, but shouldn't you be getting back to the inn? I thought mornings were the busiest times," Marinette said taking the breads out of the ovens.

"They are, I just don't wanna go back, now," Alya groaned.

"Howcome? Too lazy?" Marinette smirked.

"No, but Hawkmoth always comes by with his men and they just drink. Ugh! It's so annoying!"

"Hawkmoth?"

"You know, the king's second in command. He trusts Hawkmoth a lot, if only he knew what his 'second in command was really like."

"When do they come to the inn? Hawkmoth and his men, I mean."

"They come by just when we're about to close."

"Ah, so that's the annoying part."

"You have no idea. Sometimes I wish I could work here in the bakery with you Mari. Those guys would never come here."

"No one would ever come here if you baked, Alya."

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bad."

"The last time I let you bake, you burned it to ash."

"That was accident!"

"Uh huh."

The two laughed at the memory from that day. Alya and Marinette were thick as thieves. Alya's inn was just down the street, so she could visit anytime. Same went for Marinette.

Much to her dismay, Alya had to return to the inn. Marinette walked Alya to the door and watched as she waved goodbye. Once Alya was no longer in sight, Marientte went back inside and continued her work. Customer after customer arrived and Marinette's hard daily routine of work began.

 **Hey guys! So here's a 'my laptop isn't here and I'm annoyed' update...When will it come?? See ya!**


	5. Palace Boy, King's Son

A steady hand handled a quill pen that wrote on the paper before it. The owner continued and continued to write until he had to stop. His hand could no longer endure the writing. If he continued then he would forever hate writing. He leaned back against his wooden chair to ease the pain in not only his hands, but his neck as well.

With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes, exhausted from his daily routine. He looked like he was about to fall asleep until a cup of cold water splashed his face.

He awoke immediately, wiping the chill water from his face.

"Your welcome," a voice said.

He looked toward the voice to see his best friend. The Duke of Nottingham and his right hand man.

"Hey, Nino."

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. You almost fell into a deep sleep and without me here, who knows how long you would have slept. 10 years? 20 years? 100 years?" Nino asked over exaggerating.

"A few minutes?"

"Maybe. You looked pretty tired, Adrien."

Adrien was the name of the hand's owner. He got up to stretch hoping it would ease his body, but it only made him more weary and ready to collapse. Nino quickly grabbed hold of his friend and took him to his room.

"Nino, I still have work I need to finish. Father will be mad if I don't," pleaded Adrien.

"Won't he be furious if he finds out you collapsed while you were working?" Asked Nino smartly.

Adrien had no choice, but to subdue to his friend's reasoning. Even though, it wasn't his health he was worried about. Ever since his mother died, Adrien's father changed. He began to focus more on the kingdom and less of Adrien. He even kept Adrien locked up in the castle. The king forbade Adrien from going out into the 'cruel world' as he put it. The world his mother thought was once beautiful, was now deemed cruel by his grieving father.

Adrien's father was going to throw Nino out of the castle, but he remembered the promise he made to his son when he was a child. And although, he still saw Nino as a bad influence, he could think of no other who could keep an eye on his son.

The thing Adrien feared the most was Nino getting trouble if he got hurt. Thankfully, his father was merciful and left Nino's punishments to Adrien. But Nino would still be scolded if anything happened to Adrien on his watch.

As Nino carried Adrien to his room, they ran into one of the servants. The servant immediately went Adrien's side.

"My prince, are you alright?" Asked the servant.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired. Nino is helping me get to my room, so I can rest," answered Adrien.

The servant nodded, "Is there anything you need, your highness? Duke?"

"Bring some water in case he gets thirsty," requested Nino.

Before the servant left, Adrien called out to him. "Wait!"

The servant heard his prince and immediately turned to face him. "Was there something else?"

"Yes, please don't tell my father. I don't want him to worry."

"I understand, your highness, but we all are ordered to report if something happens to you," the servant argued.

"I know that, but please I'm just tired. All that is required is for me to sleep. I don't think that counts as anything dire."

"That may be true, but-"

"Please! It's all I ask," begged Adrien.

The servant realized how important this was to the prince and agreed. Adrien thanked the servant before he left to get the water. Nino helped Adrien into his room, then on his bed. Adrien's body was so relaxed that his eyes closed instantly. Adrien was in a deep sleep, one he would not mind staying in.

*  
Adrien's eyes fluttered open as he stared at the ceiling. With a yawn, he sat up as he rubbed his eyes. He wondered how long he had been asleep for, he thought it was only for a couple hours. But to his surprise it had been a whole day.

Upon this realization, Adrien knew his father would be questioning what happened and the only people who knew were...

Adrien jumped out of bed, put on his shoes, and ran out his bedroom door. He found guards stationed in front of the door and knew his father was the one who ordered them. Adrien ran as fast as he could to the throne room, the two guards who were stationed at his room door followed behind.

Adrien burst through the door with sweat dripping down his face and his breath heavy. His father sat on the throne, his eyes widened to see Adrien standing in front of him. Gabriel stood from his throne and walked over to his son. He examined Adrien from head to toe.

"Father," Adrien said with breath still heavy, "where are they?"

Gabriel's eyes narrowed, then closed. He looked his son in the eye. "That troublesome Duke is in his room, he's been confined to his quarters until further notice. As for the servant, he is in the dungeon awaiting a sentence."

"Sentence? For what?" Adrien asked.

"For disobeying my orders. I told everyone in this castle to report to me if something happened to you, but instead of reporting to me, he kept it to himself. I had to find out from the chambermaids that my son was not waking up."

"But father, I was just tired, so I decided to take a nap. I didn't realize how tired I was until just now when I woke up. Besides, I told the servant to not tell you."

"I found out about your exhaustion from the doctor and from the so called Duke I appointed. He was supposed to look after you, but it seems he can't do that. So he must be relieved of his title."

Adrien's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother was gone and now he would lose his best friend, too.

"Father, no! If it wasn't for Nino, I wouldn't be standing here! Please let the servant go! He was only following orders. What's worse, following orders or defying them? And Nino's all I have left! Ever since mom died, Nino has always been by my side. So please," Adrien's eyes started to swell with tears as he begged his father to free the servant and let his best friend go.

The king watched as his son weeped for the servant and Duke. He could not bare to see his son suffer, so he agreed to Adrien's terms. The king released the servant and spared the Duke his title. As long as the Duke remained by his son's side, the king would have no reason to revoke his title.

Adrien thanked his father and returned to his room to get more rest. Adrien sat in his bed looking out his balcony window. He longed to see the outside world, or at the very least the small village that rested below his father's castle.

"Adrien!" An all too familiar voice exclaimed.

The prince looked toward the voice to see his best friend, the Duke, run to him. The two were happy to be reunited. The prince apologized to his friend, but the Duke just smiled. He told the prince that it wasn't his fault.

The Duke and prince talked the rest of the day, but even though he was happy in the outside. On the inside, the prince was consumed by sorrow, guilt, and most of all the desire to see the beautiful world his mother dreamed of.

 **I got my laptop! And boy..DO I LOVE IT! So now, I'll publish the chapters I have finished, just give me some time to get myself settled and they'll be up soon :)!**


	6. Rise of the Tyrants

After a few days, Adrien's health was back to normal. His father had dismissed him from his studies, so he would get better. Adrien didn't quite understand his father. All he really understood was his father's constant need to protect him and keep him locked up in the palace.

Adrien sighed as he walked through the castle gardens. He remembered how much his mother loved the flowers. How much they would make her smile and how warm her smile was. Adrien missed her, so much.

"Adrien! Adrien!" A voice shouted.

Adrien turned to the voice that interrupted his thoughts. He saw his friend, Nino running toward him.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Dude, your father wants to see you. He said it's urgent," Nino replied almost out of breath.

Adrien gave his friend a questionable look. What could be so urgent to make Nino run all the way here to come get him? Adrien went back with Nino to the throne room, where his father sat upon the throne.

"Adrien," his father said in a deep voice.

"Yes, father?" He answered.

Gabriel sighed, then told Adrien of his grandfather's death. Adrien's eyes widened. His grandfather, his mother's father passed away. Adrien lowered his head and clenched his fists. He tried to hold back his tears, but they started to fall.

Gabriel stood from his throne and walked to his son. He wrapped his arms around the crying boy. Nino wanted to hug Adrien, but he backed away wanting the two to have this moment. Even if it was because of a tragedy, they needed this moment.

Word spread throughout England of the French King's death. The kingdom mourned the loss of King Gabriel and Queen Emilie's father and Prince Adrien's grandfather.

Apparently, the French King had passed away the other day, but the news was delayed. King Gabriel and Prince Adrien immediately went to France to attend the funeral of the French King. Nino went along to as Adrien's moral support.

The sun shined through the rain clouds that hovered over the crying people. The French King was placed beside his wife and daughter. Their gravestones marked, 'Forever in our hearts'. Adrien walked to his grandfather's grave and placed a single flower. His grandfather's favorite, the begonia. The light rain hid Adrien's tears as he cried over his grandfather's grave.

Nino put a hand on Adrien's shoulder then gave him the last two flowers for his mother and grandmother's grave. The iris for his mother and the buttercup for his grandmother. All Adrien had left was his father and Nino. He didn't want to lose either.

*  
After the funeral, Gabriel was approached by the younger brother of his father's most trusted friend and future king of France, Prince John. John expressed his condolences for he was well aware of Queen Emilie's death. Gabriel thanked John for his loyalty to the French King and wished him luck in his future reign. Adrien, however, didn't trust John as well as Hawkmoth. The first time when Adrien met John, he was a mere child, but his smile sent chills up Adrien's spine. However, Adrien trusted John's brother, Richard. He was meant to be king, but he had to leave for the crusades. The mere thought of Hawkmoth or Prince John on his grandfather's throne made Adrien tremble with anger.

Gabriel, Adrien, and Nino stayed for the coronation, which took place a few weeks after the French king's funeral. Once it was over, Adrien felt relief fill his body as they left for England. Nino noticed his friends relief and asked if he was alright. Adrien assured his friend that he had nothing to worry about. Nino had known Adrien since childhood, so he could tell when Adrien was both lying and when something was bothering him. Nino thought about confronting him, but he it would be best to give him space. After all, his grandfather just died, the last link he had to his mother.

When they returned to the palace, Adrien went to his room and collapsed on the bed. He was exhausted. Everything was happening so fast. First, his mother dies and now his grandfather. To make matters worse, John and Hawkmoth take over his grandfather's throne. Adrien smothered his head into the pillow. He could only hope the people of his mother's homeland would be safe.

If any of you guys are confused by the chapter, let me know, so I can clarify things...Okay? Cause this is an important chapter. and I don't anyone to get lost because of how confusing I made it.


	7. Strength and Hardships

Marinette had just finished cleaning the bakery when Alya walked in.

"Hey, Alya," Marinette said with a smile.

"Hey, girl," Alya said sadly as she leaned against the counter resting her head on her hand.

"What's the matter?" Marinette said putting the broom away.

"You know that new king, Prince John?"

"Yeah, he became the ruler of France after the French king died."

"Well, there's a rumor going around that he's a tyrant."

"Tyrant?"

"Yup. He taxes his people 'til their homeless and anyone who defies him is put in jail."

"Are you serious? But wait aren't these just rumors."

"That's what I thought until a friend of my mom's showed up at our doorstep last night. She escaped from France and came here. Everything she told my mom was like the rumors said."

"But doesn't King Gabriel know about this? Wouldn't he be concerned about the country his wife lived?"

"John is keeping it under wraps and besides it's only affecting the capital."

"Paris."

"Exactly. All king John cares about is money, he's a total brat."

Just then a girl with sun blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. Her yellow heels clanked against the wooden floor as she held up her yellow dress.

"Speaking of brats," Alya said as the girl grew closer.

"Now, now. No need to be jealous, after all us of the higher class are always envied by that of the lower class," the girl said with a snobbish tone.

"Oh, please. I'd rather be down here, then up there where your snobbish self is," Alya replied.

The girl scoffed. "Why don't you make yourself useful and get me something to drink?"

Alya rolled her eyes and stayed where she was, ignoring the bratty girl's orders.

The girl then turned to Marinette and smirked. "I see the baker girl has managed to keep this place running, it'd be a shame if it was closed down."

"Chloe, you wouldn't," Marinette said clenching her fist on the counter.

"Try me. Don't forget my daddy is the sheriff and he's just been appointed sheriff of Paris by the king of France himself.

Alya and Marinette's jaws drops at this news. "Are you serious?"asked Alya.

"I guess the news hasn't reached the commons area, yet."

The two girls scoffed at Chloe. "Now then Marinette, either you show me some respect or you can say goodbye to this little bakery of yours," Chloe said with a devious grin.

Marinette clenched her fist again and swallowed her pride. "What would you like, Miss Bourgeois?"

"I would like an apple pie, baker."

Marinette went to fulfill Chloe's request as she got the pie. She then presented it to Chloe who examined it.

"Oh, what a lovely pie, you must've woke up early this morning to make it. The exhaustion is written all over your face," Chloe chuckled.

Marinette only looked at Chloe as she laughed. Then as Chloe lifted her hand she tipped the pie, having it land in Marinette's face. The pie container fell to the ground with a clatter and Chloe merely laughed at her humiliation. Alya quickly grabbed a clean cloth and began to wipe Marinette's face.

"Now you're like the dirt. Filthy." Marinette stayed silent as Chloe continued to insult her. Alya did her best to hold in her anger as she cleaned Marinette.

When Chloe was finished she took her leave with her head held high and her ego even higher.

As Alya cleaned Marinette's face she saw tears run down her eyes. "Mari?" She asked with concern looking at her friend's crying face.

Marinette said nothing and continued to cry. Alya hugged Marinette. She didn't care if pie stains got on her clothes, her friend was more important. Marinette cried in Alya's arms, she didn't want to lose the bakery and she knew Chloe couldn't take it away no matter how many times she threatened too, but her words would always get to her.

All Marinette could do was swallow her pride and stand as tall as she could.

 **Hey guys, so here's a special 2 updates in one day..mainly because I have to leave my home due to a hurricane evacuation. So if the power goes out and I'm unable to update, I won't have to worry about it...because I already updated twice today. The next chapter will be up a little later. Bye!**


	8. Defenders of Sherwood (1)

Marinette closed the bakery early, she didn't want anyone to see her crying face. Alya offered to stay with her, but Marinette wanted to be alone. Alya understood and told her if she needed anything to just come over. Marinette nodded and watched as her friend left.

She then closed the bakery and went to her room. She sat on her bed and hugged a pillow. Tears started to form again as she thought of Chloe. She buried her face in the pillow and continued to cry until she heard a thump coming from the bakery.

Marinette thought it was an intruder, so she grabbed the broom on her way down. She carefully went down the stairs with the broom firmly in her hands. Her breathing was quiet and her eyes showed no fear. She peeked through the opening at the bottom of the stairs. No one was around, however, she noticed a small black box on the wooden counter and a note. She carefully approached the box with the broom still in her hands.

She picked up the note. It read...  
 _A gift for you, Ladybug. Wear these earrings and go to Sherwood forest. You will find your most trusted Ally._

Marinette was baffled. Who's Ladybug? Was it talking about her? And who's this allie? Marinette had so many questions and she knew the only way to get answers was to do as the note instructed. She leaned the broom against the counter and put the note down. She then picked up the small black box and opened it. When she opened it a small bright red ball of light emerged causing Marinette to drop the box.

When the light dimmed, Marinette saw a small red, black polka dotted creature. The creature smiled at Marinette and, freaking out, Marinette grabbed the broom to defend herself.

"Ah! It's a bug! A mouse! A-a bug-mouse!" She squealed.

"It's okay. Don't be scared," the creature replied.

"Ah! Bug-mouse talks!" Marinette screamed as she threw various items as the creature.

"Please, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm here to help you," the creature said dodging her attacks.

"Help me?"

The creature nodded. "That's right, I'm a kwami and my name is Tikki. I'm here to help you save Paris, Nottingham, and the world from Prince John and Hawkmoth."

"Wait, this is all happening too fast. What do you mean save the world? And who's Hawkmoth?"

"Go to Sherwood Forest and he'll explain it to you."

"He? The one who gave me the box?"

Tikki nodded again. "Just put on the earrings."

Marinette did as she was told. When she was done, Tikki led her to Sherwood Forest. Of course, she stayed hidden from the other villagers. Tikki was something that not everyone could handle.

When they got to the edge of Sherwood, Tikki told Marinette to go in. She kept walking until Tikki told her to stop, then the kwami came out and told Marinette to do one last thing.

"Now say, 'spots on'."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Spots on?"

Suddenly, Tikki was sucked into the earrings, causing them to go from black to red with black spots. A bright light wrapped around her body her clothes changed to a white shirt and pants with thin black stripes. Her left sleeve was red and her right sleeve was black both with armor bands. Red laced cloth wrapped around the right side of her body, while tied to her waist were arrows. And abound her thigh was a small pouch. A stream of light covered her head and went down her body. A red cloak with black outline covered her head and kept her face hidden.

When the light faded, Marinette looked at herself. She was in awe! She couldn't believe what happened. Touching her head, she felt the hood and traced it down passed her knees. She looked down and saw red boots with black laces.

Suddenly, she heard a twig break. Frightened, Marinette looked for a weapon. She reached inside her cloak and found a large red bow. Even though, she's never shot an arrow before, Marinette hoped luck was on her side. She drew back the arrow against the bow string. With the arrow between her fingers, she breathed and released the arrow. It flew through the trees in the blink of an eye.

"Hey!" She heard a voice shout.

"Who's there?" she asked, readying another arrow.

"Someone who's hoping you won't shoot another arrow at them."

"Come out slowly and we'll see where this arrow goes."

She heard rustling and from the bushes appeared a young man. He looked about her age if not a bit older. He wore a black mask and from his black hood she could see golden, blond hair. His outfit was similar to hers, except it was black and green and he had more weapons. He had daggers and small blades. His eyes were green like a cat's. Marinette almost lost herself in them. When she regained control, she asked for the stranger's name.

"I am...Chat Noir," said the stranger. "And who are you?"

Marinette knew that wasn't the stranger's real name, and she knew she couldn't give away her real name. She thought for a moment, then the name that was on the note came to mind. "I am Ladybug."

 **I don't know who drew the picture, but I'm looking and if anyone knows who drew it, please tell me! Later guys!**


	9. Defenders of Sherwood (2)

Within the palace walls, a certain prince was getting a head start on his studies. He thought it would be better to get an early start and have the rest of the day to himself. Surprisingly, it paid off. Adrien finished his studies before the sun had risen. Which meant he had the whole day to himself, that is, until he was given more work.

His stomach growled, demanding to give him food. He obeyed and went to the kitchen for something to eat. All the servants were in the kitchen preparing it for the day. When Adrien walked in, one of them asked why he was up so early. He told the servant of his early studies and the servant only laughed.

"That is a grand idea, your majesty. The early bird gets the worm," the servant quoted.

"Yes, it does, doesn't it. And this bird is hungry. By any chance, is there anything I could eat?"

"What did you have in mind, your highness?"

"I was thinking maybe a slice of crumb cake, some bread, just something to hold over til breakfast."

"Oh, then how about a fruit tart? We just made a fresh batch."

"Perfect!"

The servant smiled then took a plate, putting 2 tarts on it. She gave the plate to Adrien, who in turn thanked her. On the way back to his room, he took a bite out of the tart. His taste buds rejoiced as such rich and delicious flavor. When he got to his room, he opened the door to see a small black box on the table next to the window. Curious, he shut the door behind him, then approached the small box. He placed the plate of tarts on the table, then picked up the small box. Underneath was a piece of paper folded in half.

Adrien picked up the paper and opened it to reveal a note. It read...

 _A gift for you, Cat Noir. Wear this ring and go to Sherwood forest._ _There, y_ ou _will find_ your _most trusted Ally._

At first, Adrien thought it was a joke from his father, then again, his father has no sense of humor. Thinking it was real, Adrien opened the box and a bright light emitted from the box. When the light dimmed, a small green ball of light faded to unveil of a tiny black creature with green cat eyes. The creature yawned, stretching its tiny arms and feet.

"Woah, like the genie in the lamp," Adrien said reaching out to poke it.

"I met him once, so he grants wishes. Big deal, I'm way more personable. Plagg, nice to meet you."

Before Adrien could reply, the creature flew off in search of food. He stopped when we saw the plate of fruit tarts on the table. He approached them at first, then backed away in disgust. "Got anything to eat? I'm starving!"

"What do you even eat? Forget that, what are you?"

"I'll tell you if you get me some Camembert."

"Camembert? Seriously?"

"What? It's my favorite! Now go get me some cheese!"

"Fine." Obeying the bossy creature's orders, Adrien returned to the kitchen for the cheese. When he got back, the creature dove into the cheese.

"Alright, now that you've had your food, tell me what's going on."

"Okay, I'm a kwami and I've been sent here to help you defeat Prince John and Hawkmoth."

"Prince John?!"

"Yeah, they're threatening the safety of Paris, Sherwood, and Nottingham. Which by the way is terrible for a village."

"What do you mean threatening?"

"Look if you want to find out more," Plagg chomped down on his last piece of cheese before continuing, "then you have to go Sherwood forest and once you're there I'll tell you what you do."

Adrien wanted to learn more about what was happening in his mother's homeland. He especially wanted to get out of the palace. Taking a deep breath Adrien made his decision. "Show me the way."

"You sure? You are a prince after all and you've got everything. If you except, everything will change. That is, if you wanna change."

"I want things to change. It's time I start my own adventure."

"Hmph, you're not what I expected."

"And what did you expect?"

"Someone who likes to stay home and eat to their heart's content."

"So you?"

"Exactly! Why can't everyone be like that?"

Adrien laughed at a bit at this little kwami. Clearly, he'd gotten the short end of the stick. Now all he had to do was find a way out of here without alerting the guards and being seen by just about anyone.

"Now, I just have to figure out how to gotta out of here."

"Seriously?" Plagg asked annoyed.

"What?"

"You mean to tell me that you've been living in this room your own life and you had no idea there was a secret passage?"

"There's a secret entrance?"

"And exit. Honestly."

"So where is it?"

Plagg flew over to the wall beside Adrien's bed and told him to press the prick he pointed to. "Just push this brick."

Adrien did as he was told and pushed the brick. The brick moved back, causing the wall to move in and slide off to the side. Adrien was shocked and frustrated at the same time. If he'd known about this passage sooner, he would've run away a long time ago.

"Quit daydreaming and let's go already!" Plagg said flying into the passage.

Adrien broke his thoughts and followed the kwami. He heard something close, only to realize it was the wall closing itself. He looked back for a brief moment then continued on. As Adrien walked, Plagg sat on his shoulder and directed him toward the passage's exit. Torches lit up the passageway. It was as if they were leading Adrien toward the exit themselves. Upon reaching the exit, it was a dead end.

"What now?" asked Adrien looking at the wall. Instead of a reply, he heard snoring instead. He looked at his shoulder and saw Plagg fast asleep. How could a small thing have such a big stomach and a loud snore?

"WAKE UP, PLAGG!" Adrien shouted. The kwami yawned and scratched its back. "Oh, we're here. Just pull on that torch at the end."

With a roll of his eyes, Adrien pulled on the torch. The dead-end wall slid to the left, revealing a wall of trees. "Welcome to Sherwood forest!" announced the kwami.

"Wait, this passage leads all the way to Sherwood forest?"

"Yup, now walk into the forest until I tell you to stop."

Adrien did as he was told and walked into Sherwood forest. He continued until Plagg told him to stop. "Okay, now say 'claws out'."

"Alright. Plagg, claws out!"

The ring gave a glow and sucked Plagg into it. The ring turned black and had a green cat paw. Adrien's golden hair went from neat prince to messy rogue. A black mask came across his face turning his green human eyes to green cat eyes. A green light changed his clothes to a black long sleeve shirt and pants. A green vest covered the shirt and green armor armband with fingerless gloves. His shoes were black boots with silver toe ends. Around his waist was a belt with a dagger and many small blades. Finally, the light wrapped his head, leaving a black hood with a green lining and silver band with a silver cat's face.

When the light disappeared, Adrien looked at himself and was in complete disbelief. His thoughts were disturbed by a soft voice. He investigated but stayed hidden within the trees as not to be seen. He saw a young girl, who looked about his age. Her outfit was similar to his expect it was red and black. She looked like a ladybug. His foot moved causing him to step on a twig. The crack startled both him and the girl.

"Who's there?" She shouted.

Adrien didn't answer for he was gathering his thoughts on what to say. Suddenly, an arrow passed by him hitting the tree next to him. The arrow sat inches from his face.

"Hey!" he shouted.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Someone who's hoping you won't shoot another arrow at them."

"Come out slowly and we'll see where this arrow goes."

Adrien understood the girl's reasoning, after all, they were both strangers. So, he carefully stepped out of the bushes. The girl's blue eyes were mesmerizing. He couldn't see her face see her face fully because of her hood, but her bluebell eyes shined brightly in the darkness.

He was about to say his name, the one that was on the note. But then the thought of his nickname came to mind. The one his mother used to call him as a child.

"I am...Chat Noir."

"I am Ladybug."

 **Still looking for the artist, but I think their** **Twitter or Instagram is on the picture...It's so small though and also I couldn't post the picture of Chat noir on here, but you can see it on the cover or on wattpad if you like...Anyway, I can go home yay! ^^! There's still caution when driving, but my friend is a very good driver and I trust her...See ya!**


	10. Defenders of Sherwood (3)

The two stood face to face. A girl dressed as a ladybug and a boy dressed as a cat. "You must be my ally," Chat Noir stated.

Ladybug looked at him and realized the meaning of the note. Was he the ally Tikki and the note talked about?

"Welcome," a mysterious voice said.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked around for the source. "Lower your eyes and open your minds," the voice said.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked down to see an old man. He had gray hair, mustache, and beard. Both his hands were behind his back as he smiled at them.

"Who are you?" asked Chat Noir.

The old man smiled at the boy's curiosity. "I am the protector of the items you received."

"You mean my earrings?" Ladybug said holding one of her earrings with her bow still in the other hand.

"And my ring?" Chat Noir said making a fist with his hand as he looked at his ring.

The old man nodded. "Yes, but we mustn't talk here. Follow me and I will answer all your questions."

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked at each other than followed the old man. Ladybug still had her bow in her hand, because she didn't know where to put it. "And Ladybug," the old man said as he stopped. "You can put your bow back in your cloak," the old man turned with a smirk.

Ladybug lifted her cloak and put her bow back inside. She was amazed that the bow disappeared. It had gone inside her cloak, she didn't even feel it. "Come. We have much to discuss."

Ladybug and Chat Noir followed the old man deeper into the forest. They both knew of the legends but didn't know what to expect. It is said that Sherwood is home to numerous creatures and that there is a secret that very few know.

The old man stopped at a veil of vines and told them to enter. At first, they didn't understand. "Enter where? This is just a-woah!" Chat Noir screamed as he fell under the veil of vines. Chat Noir had tried leaning against what he thought would be a rock behind the veil but instead fell to the ground.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug shouted worriedly.

"Don't worry, Ladybug. He's fine," the old man said calmly.

"He's right," Chat Noir said standing up. "There's a tunnel here."

The old man nodded then walked over to the veil, lifting it for the two to enter. Ladybug entered and walked through the cave with Chat Noir and the old man close behind. Upon reaching the exit, a beautiful forest was revealed. Birds were singing, rabbits, squirrels, and even the sun was shining brightly over the flowering trees. "So this is the mystery of Sherwood. The real forest was hidden within itself," said Ladybug.

"Very clever, Ladybug. It seems I have chosen wisely," said the old man as he stroked his white beard. "This way, we're almost there."

"Where?" Chat Noir asked following him.

"There," the old man said looking forward.

Ladybug and Chat Noir looked where the old man's eyes were pointing and couldn't believe their eyes.

A small house like castle stood before them. The house was very cute and the stone structure only enhanced its adorableness. The house was well hidden. The trees and rocks provided the perfect cover.

"Shall we?" asked the old man, gesturing them inside.

Chat Noir was the first to go in, then Ladybug. As they entered, they saw a fireplace in a living room with a couch on top of the rug. A wooden dining table and chairs with a beautiful chandelier hanging above it. The kitchen was fully stocked with a stove, cabinets, counters, even a window looking out into the forest.

"Wow~," said Ladybug.

"Wow is right," replied Chat Noir.

"How about we have a seat and I will explain everything to you?" Asked the old man sitting at the dining room table.

Wanting to know more, Ladybug and Chat Noir sat down next to him. Ladybug on one side, Chat Noir on the other.

"My name is Master Fu and I am the Guardian of the Miraculous. What are miraculous you might ask. Why, they are the ring and earrings you both wear. Why us? Because you have proven yourselves worthy. Both of you have kind hearts and I sensed no evil inside of them. The reason I gave you the miraculous is because they are in danger," he explained.

"Danger?" asked Ladybug.

"Yes. An evil man called Hawkmoth, seeks the miraculous you wear and if he succeeds in capturing them, then he will achieve ultimate power."

"Who's Hawkmoth and what does he have to do with the king of France?" Asked Chat Noir.

Master Fu nodded. "Hawkmoth is someone who also possesses a miraculous. He made a deal with King John that allowed him to search for your miraculous while at the same time keeping king John's greedy actions a secret. And I understand you both are of French origin. Right, Cat Noir?"

Ladybug looked at Master Fu. She was confused because of the way he pronounced Chat Noir's name. "Okay, so what you're saying is that it's our duty to protect our miraculous and defeat Hawkmoth?"

"That is correct, Ladybug. You both have been given tremendous power that will help you in your battle. Ladybug, your arrows will never let you miss a target. As long as you focus and trust your bow, you will never miss. Chat Noir, your weapons and reflexes will never fail you. Your body will more agile and your power of destruction will lead you and Ladybug to victory," Master Fu explained.

"What do you mean by power of destruction?" Asked Chat Noir.

"That is your superpower. Chat Noir has the power of destruction with his Cataclysm. Whereas Ladybug, has the power of creation with her Lucky Charm."

"This is a lot to take in," commented Ladybug.

"I know and I apologize as well, but the fate of the world is at stake. I would not give you the miraculous if I did not trust you. And there is one thing that must remain secret. Your identities. Who you are under the mask must never be revealed. If they are, then you and your loved ones will be in great danger."


	11. Petite Chat

Ladybug and Chat Noir understood the secret identity thing. They were going up against the king of France and if he knew who their true identities, then a rope would be the end.

"So what power does Hawkmoth have?" Ladybug asked, curiously.

"He has the power to create akumas. They're butterflies that he infuses with magical energy. Once they are released the butterfly goes in search of someone that Hawkmoth deems worthy to be his follower. When the butterfly finds its target it is absorbed into an object the person has on hand, something that channels their emotions. That person then becomes Hawkmoth's servant and they have whatever power that is bestowed upon them," Master Fu explained.

"The how do we turn the akumatized victim back to normal?" Asked Chat Noir.

"Ladybug."

"Her?"

"Me?"

"That's right. Not only do you have the power to create, but you also have the ability to purify the akumas. Meaning, you're able to turn them back to harmless butterflies."

"Gee, no pressure," Ladybug laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, my lady. I'll be right by your side. We're in this together and we'll win together," Chat Noir said with a smile.

Ladybug relaxed, knowing someone was by her side made her feel less nervous. Most of the pressure was taken away by the fact they were a team and neither one would disappoint the other.

"Now, it is getting late. You both should head back before someone notices your gone," Master Fu said as he rose from his chair.

"He's right. We'd better go, but how do we get out of here?" Asked Chat Noir.

"You both have proven yourselves to be good and the forest will take you wherever you want to go. Be it the village or the palace, England or Paris."

"Hold on, you're telling me that this forest can magically send us to France?"

Master Fu slowly nodded as Chat Noir and Ladybug looked at each other with disbelief. "We can discuss that weirdness later, right now I have to get back," Ladybug said as she walked out the door.

"Me too," Chat Noir said about to leave.

"Wait, Chat Noir," said Master Fu.

Chat Noir turned to him. "I would like to discuss something with you. Don't worry, it won't take long."

Chat Noir thought for a moment and he thought it would be okay to stay a little longer. Normally, his servants or Nino wouldn't call on him til a bit later.

Chat Noir sat in the chair next to Master Fu. "Now, Chat Noir. I never imagined you would take French version instead. I take it, it's because of your mother."

Chat Noir lowered his head and his eyes filled with sorrow as he clenched his fists. "Yes. I'm sorry I changed the name you gave me. I guess when Ladybug asked for my name, my mind went to my mother and...Chat was the nickname she gave me. She would call me her petite chaton. Her little kitten. And since I'm grown up, I guess now she would call me her petite chat, her little cat."

Tears ran down Chat's face at the memory of his mother. He missed her so much. Master Fu understood and comforted Chat. He took Chat back to the forest and from there Chat returned to the forest edge that was at the palace. The passage hidden behind the stone wall that he used to sneak out. Chat looked around carefully before opening the passage.

Once opened, Chat ran inside with the wall closing behind him. Chat detransformed back to Prince Adrien. Plagg swirling out off the ring, landing on Adrien's shoulder. He ran back to his room, which thankfully was empty. No one had come to check on him. Filled with relief and exhaustion, Adrien flopped on his bed.

Everything that happened wasn't a dream, at least a part of him hoped not. Adrien hoped that the country his mother grew up in wouldn't be destroyed by that tyrant, Hawkmoth. And if it was, Adrien wouldn't hesitate to dethrone Hawkmoth.

For the first time in his life, Adrien has soemthing to believe in. He believes that he and Ladybug will save not only Paris, but also the world from Hawkmoth's haenis plan.

"Mother, I'll make you proud. And grandpa, I will save your kingdom. I promise."


	12. First Time Save

The king of France sat in his room, swimming in the mountains of gold he had collected from the people of Paris. Those who were following him long before he became king were his new law enforcers. They enforced the new tax laws set by their king. Everyday gold was taken from the people, making them poorer by the day.

His greed knew no bounds and when people didn't want to pay, he had other ways of making them obey him. For deep within the castle, there was a secret room. A room that none, other him and Hawkmoth knew about.

Inside this room, was a glass mural of a butterfly and from there he could send out his akumas to turn innocent people into his destructive followers.

He had already found the perfect target. A young boy, who lived in Paris. He wanted to tell the love of his life how he felt, but he was far too frightened. Another boy teased him for not having the guts to tell her.

Hawkmoth smirked at the boy's sorrow as he sent out his akuma to transform the boy. The akuma flew in the fluttering wind to the innocent boy, who was leaning against a tree in the forest.

The akuma flew into a crumpled piece of paper the boy held in his fists. It faded causing a purple luminescent mask to form around the boy's eyes.

Watching from his lair, Hawkmoth commanded the boy. "Stoneheart," his deep voice called, "I give you the power to seek revenge on those who have wronged you."

With a evil smirk, the boy accepted. His body became engulfed black purple highlighted smoke. It morphed his body, turning his skin to stone and his eyes bright yellow. His anger ensued within his transformation.

Just as Master Fu predicted, Hawkmoth's evil reign was already afoot, but he also knew it would come to a end.

*  
Back in Nottingham, as Marinette worked she began to process all that had happened. Her little kwami watching from close by, but also staying hidden from customer's sight.

Marinette told Tikki of her worries, but Tikki only encouraged her. Saying that she understood how her miraculous holder felt. Tikki told Marinette to be strong and not worry because Chat Noir would be by his side.

Marinette smiled at her kwami's encouragement. After all, it wasn't like an akuma was attacking this very minute.

Suddenly, Tikki sensed something. She told Marinette that an akuma was attacking. Out of all the things in the world that Marinette did not expect, an akuma attack the moment after she became Ladybug was #1.

Tikki flew into Marinette's apron pocket as she ran out the door to Alya's tavern. When she got there, she found Alya and quickly asked her for a favor.

"Alya!" Marinette shouted.

Worried Alya ran over to her. "Marinette! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I need you to watch the bakery for me, please! I have to take care of something important. It's a major emergency."

"Say no more, your shop's in good hands."

As a thank you, Marinette hugged Alya, then left for Sherwood forest. She hoped Chat Noir would be there too and that it wouldn't be too late.

When Marinette was far enough into the woods she looked around just to be sure that no one was watching. With confidence on her side, Marinette transformed.

"Tikki, spots on!"

*  
Adrien had been reading in his room when Plagg sensed an akuma. Understanding the situation, Adrien immediately went into action. However, just to make sure no one would be looking for him, Adrien put some pillows under his bed sheets. So it'd look like he was asleep. Hopefully, no one would come in while he was gone.

Adrien went over to the wall and pressed the stone that opened the secret passage. He ran as fast as he could, and upon reaching the exit he pressed his ear against the wall to listen for any guards that may be close by.

It was completely silent, so Adrien decided to cease the opportunity. He pulled the torch and opened the door. Once it was opened, he quickly ran into the forest.

When he was deep enough in the forest, Adrien scanned the area to make sure no one was around. Plagg, who had been resting on his shoulder, lazily awaited his holder's command to transform.

"Plagg, claws out!"


	13. Heart of Stone

Ladybug and Chat Noir met as they went their hideout. Instead, the forest sent them to Paris. The two still didn't understand the forest, but they knew it was a friend.

Suddenly, screaming and the ground shaking beneath their feet peeked not only their curiosity but also concern. The two followed the screams and found a giant stone monster terrorizing the people. In his left hand was a young girl with a pink bandana and multicolored hair. However, his other hand was clenched in a fist.

Ladybug noticed but didn't have enough time to think of a plan because another stone monster attacked them.

They both wondered where all these monsters came from. But they couldn't ponder it for too long, for more monsters continued their assault on not only them but also the townspeople.

"Chat Noir! Split up!" Ladybug yelled.

He nodded and leaped from monster to monster to get the villagers to safety. Using her cloak, Ladybug found a whip. She didn't understand why this was a weapon until she threw it. She smirked knowing it's purpose.

The two got all the villagers to safety, while the monsters continued their assault. Ladybug and Chat Noir fought against the monster, but it was pointless. No matter how many they took down, more showed up.

"This is pointless," said Ladybug, "If we want to take them down, then we have to go for the big one."

"You mean the first one that was akumatized?" asked Chat Noir.

"Exactly! Follow me!"

Ladybug and Chat Noir leaped through Paris to look for the biggest monster. They finally found him atop one of the castle towers. In his fist, he held the girl and the only to way to save both of them was to get them closer.

"We have to get them closer. The two are made for each other!" Exclaimed Ladybug.

"And do you expect to get them closer than they already are?" Asked Chat Noir.

"By using our powers! Lucky Charm!" Ladybug's cloak glowed as she raised her hand into the air, allowing an object to be placed within it. She found herself holding a red, black polka dotted sword. Ladybug was clueless on how to use it, but she knew what she had to do.

With a throw of her whip, Ladybug pulled the stone monster and the girl so close that they kissed by accident. The monster dropped the piece of paper the monster had clenched in his fists. Chat Noir leaped down and with a swing of his sheathed dagger, he threw the paper to Ladybug.

She caught it and released the akuma. She was about to purify it when she saw the stone monster return to a human boy. Both the girl and boy were falling.

"Chat Noir, you take care of the boy!" She said jumping from the tower.

Chat Noir had used his blade to stop him from falling. Now it was his turn to be a hero. "Cataclysm!" His hand turned black and enveloped with a destructive aura. He removed his blade from the tower wall and touched the tower with his cataclysm hand. A thin, long, decaying stone bar appeared. Chat Noir grabbed the edge of the bar and caught the boy with his other hand.

By the time he looked down at Ladybug, she already used her sword to cushion her fall. She pierced the sword against the tower, which slowed down their descent.

Chat Noir just looked at Ladybug with a smile as the small wind blew by.

When Ladybug and the girl were safely on the ground, Ladybug removed her sword from the tower and threw it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She shouted.

Suddenly, a bright light with small ladybug moved throughout Paris. They returned every monster back to human and all the damage back to normal.

Chat Noir walked behind her while helping the boy walk. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" He asked amazed.

"Yeah, it's amazing..it's miraculous!"

Hawkmoth watched the whole battle from his lair. And with a scornful look, he said, "Ladybug. Chat Noir. You may have won this battle, but this is only the beginning."

*  
Ladybug and Chat Noir disappeared into the forest before the Prince's guards could catch them. The two found themselves back where they had first met.

Before parting, Ladybug and Chat Noir smashed their fists together. "Pound it!"

With a smile, they parted ways, knowing that tomorrow another battle would rear its head.


	14. Dead or Alive

The next day, Marinette thought about what happened in Paris. Did she really become Ladybug? Did she really save someone? So many questions ran through Marinette's mind. Even as she worked, the questions continued. Nonetheless, her face continued to show a smile.

Marinette's day went unchanged. Tending to customer after customer. Tikki remained close but hidden. Having her to talk to Marinette felt at ease.

"Marinette!" Alya shouted bursting through the door.

Startled, Marinette dropped her broom. "Marinette, did you see this?" Alya asked shoving a paper in her friend's face.

Marinette took the paper and was horrified by what was written on it. A drawing of Ladybug and Chat Noir with the words 'Wanted Dead or Alive' written across the top. There was even a reward of 5,000 gold coins for their capture.

"Can you believe that wanna be king is calling Ladybug and Chat Noir criminals. Honestly, they just saved not only Paris but also that boy," Alya said with frustration.

Marinette couldn't help but agree. After all, she and Chat Noir did save Paris. Guess Prince John doesn't like the idea of two strangers saving Paris.

Before long, Alya returned to the tavern leaving the wanted poster with Marinette, who pondered what to do.

Tikki noticed Marinette's concern, having overheard the conversation between her and Alya. Tikki asked Marinette what she was going to do. Marinette was silent. She didn't know what to do. If a bounty was on her head, then wouldn't it be better for Ladybug to disappear?

Marinette continued to think, her mind kept suggesting for her to quit being Ladybug. Maybe it was the right thing to do.

"Marinette, you can't stop being Ladybug!" the little kwami exclaimed. "If you do, then Hawkmoth wins. Not only that, but Prince John will control Paris forever. What about all the people who need you? Chat Noir needs you too."

Chat Noir...has he seen the posters as well? Is he aware of the bounty? Will he continue? Isn't he scared?

"Tikki. Is there a way to contact Chat Noir?"

The kwami blinked in confusion. Of course, there was a way, but why did she need to contact him?

Meanwhile, Prince Adrien continued his royal duties completely unaware of the bounty on Chat Noir's head.

As he worked, the memories of yesterday flowed through his mind. He transformed into Chat Noir and saved a Parisian. A citizen of his mother's homeland. A smile formed on Adrien's face. Although his mother was no longer with him, he felt her presence from above. Adrien chuckled at the thought of his mother's worry. How she would react to his transformation. Calling him handsome and teasing him about his beautiful partner.

Wait...Beautiful? Did he just think she was beautiful? His partner...Ladybug...a girl he doesn't even know...

Before his thoughts could continue, they were interrupted by a small red bird landing on his desk. He marveled at the bird's uniqueness. A red bird? Why was it here and more importantly, where did it come from? Adrien placed a finger on the bird to pet it and it suddenly turned into a piece of paper. Adrien was a bit disturbed, but at the same time curious.

"Oh, great, a messenger bird," Plagg said annoyed.

"Messenger bird?" Adrien asked curiously.

"Yeah, they're special birds that send messages between you and Ladybug," the kwami explained.

"And why is it that I'm only finding out about this _now_?" Adrien asked with his arms crossed.

"I forgot."

"And yet you never forget when you're hungry."

"It's instinct."

"You're just a floating stomach."

The kwami just shrugged his shoulders and sat next to the paper. Adrien rolled his eyes, then picked up the paper. The message read:

 _To my partner, Chat Noir,_

 _I'm not sure if you've heard, but we've been labeled as fugitives in Paris. Apparently, Prince John doesn't want us interfering in saving his people. Clearly, he's hiding something and I bet it's his plan to take our miraculous with Hawkmoth. The wanted posters have already spread not only in Paris but in Nottingham as well. I don't think his majesty, King Gabriel, has been informed of what's going on. It might be for the best that he doesn't know at all._

 _In any case, whether or not I have a bounty on my head I'm still going to defend Paris. It was my parent's homeland and I will protect it at all costs. I can't force you to continue working with me, nor do I ask you too. I understand the dangers and I want to make sure that you're informed of them as well. Meet me in Sherwood Forest at midnight tonight. If you come, then I know you'll work with me to defeat the prince and Hawkmoth. If you don't, then please...stay safe, Chatton._

 _Ladybug_

Adrien was baffled by Ladybug's note. Prince John put a bounty on their heads? All he and Ladybug did was save a Parisian. How does that warrant a bounty? Then again, Ladybug did mention her suspicions of him and Hawkmoth wanting their miraculous. Obviously, the bounty is just a ploy to get the ultimate prize.

"So, are you going?" asked the 'floating stomach' as he ate a piece of cheese.

Adrien looked at the kwami, then out the window. "Midnight, huh?"

After a long day of work, Marinette laid in her bed asleep until she awoke upon midnight's close descent. Jumping out of bed, she awoke her kwami and they ran out the door. They moved through the sleeping town carefully as not to awake or draw suspicion to them. Once they reached the edge of the forest, Marinette and Tikki entered.

"Ready, Tikki?" asked Marinette, ready to transform.

"Ready!" the little kwami replied.

"Tikki, spots on!"

In a flash of light, Marinette transformed into Ladybug, defender of Paris. She walked further into the forest to wait for Chat Noir. She didn't expect him to show up, nor did she want to work alone. Apart of her wanted him to show up. They worked so well together and even though they just met, she didn't want to say goodbye so soon.

"Why the long face, m'lady?"

She heard a voice and looked around. The voice was very familiar. She found the owner sitting in the tree above her with his right leg dangling as the rest of his body sat comfortably in the tree.

"Chat Noir...you came..."

"Of course, I did," he said jumping down from the tree. "I would never abandon you, partner."

Ladybug blushed a bit from his response, then smiled. "Then, shall we?"

"After you."


	15. Good is the New Bad

"So tell me, m'lady, why did you want us to meet? I know it wasn't just to confirm my loyalty," said Chat with a grin.

Ladybug giggled at Chat's cleverness. "You're quite smart, Chat Noir and for that, I shall tell you the true reason behind our meeting."

"I'm all ears."

"The reason I called you here was to ask for your help. I want to break into Prince John's castle."

"That's crazy! Why would you want to break into the house of the same guy who made us fugitives? All that's gonna do is prove that we're criminals," Chat argued.

"But we're not criminals if we're returning what was stolen," Ladybug smirked.

Chat blinked his eyes in confusion. He didn't quite understand why Ladybug would want to break into Prince John's castle. "Forgive me, m'lady, but I'm clueless."

Ladybug giggled understanding Chat's confusion. "You see, kitty, Prince John has stolen something from the people of Paris."

"They're dignity?"

"No...Well, yes, but also their money. He brutally taxes his people and takes all that they have. So, we have to get it back."

"I see and since we're already wanted criminals, it makes no difference."

"You catch on quick."

"Well, I am a cat."

Ladybug smiled and then explained the plan to Chat Noir. They had the element of surprise on their side. The last thing Prince John, let alone Hawkmoth, would expect was for Ladybug and Chat noir to break into the castle.

Ladybug and Chat Noir executed their plan. As they approached the castle, they were wary of the guards that walked around. Thanks to Chat Noir's night vision and knowledge of castleguards, the two were able to make it to the balcony that led to Prince John's bedroom. With a stretchedout hand, Chat Noir invited Ladybug on his back. She asked if he would be able to handle climbing the wall with her on his back.

Chat Noir chuckled. "You underestimate me, m'lady."

His eyes glowed green in the moon's dim light and his daggers shined in-between his fingers. Chat Noir began to climb the stone wall with Ladybug on his back. Chat was very quiet as he climbed the wall. Ladybug only watched in amazement and also foolishness for underestimating her partner.

Once they made it to the balcony, the two quietly walked inside. The snores of the greedy prince reminded Chat Noir of his kwami. Except one was obsessed with gold while the other was obsessed with cheese.

"Come on," Ladybug whispered.

Chat Noir nodded following behind her. They walked over to the bags of gold prince John had next to his bed. Chat Noir and Ladybug grabbed as many bags as they could and brought them to the balcony. Ladybug drew her bow and launched her arrow at a tree in Sherwood forest. When the arrow hit, Ladybug tied the other end to the top of the balcony entrance. She then asked Chat Noir to go down the rope and catch the bags of gold. He told Ladybug of his worries. He feared that Prince John would awake and capture her...or worse, kill her.

Ladybug gave a warm smile and nodded, understanding her partner's concern. "Don't worry, kitty, I'll be alright," she whispered.

Chat Noir averted his eyes and meekly nodded. He quickly slid down the rope. Like a cat, he landed on his feet quietly. He used his dagger to reflect the moon's light into a signal for Ladybugto start sending down the bags of gold. Upon seeing the signal, she immediately tied the bags of gold to the rope and slid them down to Chat Noir.

One by one the bags of gold made their way to the forest. Ladybug was careful as she took the last few bags. She only took the ones that Prince John didn't cuddle with. When all the bags were with Chat Noir, Ladybug used her bow and slid down the rope. Unfortunately, as she slid down the rope, Sheriff Bourgeois, Chloe's dad, walked by.

Ladybug pulled her body closer to the rope in hopes of not being seen. Luckily, she made it safely across and into the forest. However, when she tugged back the rope, the sheriff heard rustling. He walked to toward the sound, which was where Ladybug and Chat Noir were hiding, along with the bags of gold. Chat Noir told Ladybug to take the bags deeper into the forest. She asked him what his plan was. He told her that he would distract the sheriff, while she escaped.

Chat Noir begged her to trust him, but she just smiled and said, "I do. I trust you completely."

Ladybug took the bags of gold and began to carry them deeper into the forest. Chat Noir had to think of something fast or his beloved partner would be caught. He looked around, then took out his dagger. He hoped it was sharper than it looked. With a single swing, Chat Noir cut down a tree that landed in the sheriff's path. Chat Noir's plan may have succeeded, but it caused the sheriff to be more suspicious. He looked in the direction the tree fell.

Chat Noir backed away and hid behind some trees. They say it was bad luck for a black cat to cross your path. As the sheriff's eyes turned the corner, they met a pair of green eyes. "Boo."

The sheriff screamed as he ran away. Chat Noir chuckled watching the sheriff run away. With a grin upon his face, he ran to meet with his lady.

"Chat!" she exclaimed as he appeared.

"M'lady,are you--" he was cut off by a surprise hug from Ladybug.

"I was so worried. You're okay, right? Not hurt?"

Chat smiled and hugged her back. "Don't worry, m'lady. I'm alright."

Ladybug broke the hug and told Chat it was time to do some good in a bad way. Chat smirked, "Lead the way."

Ladybug and Chat Noir took bags of gold to Paris and placed a bag in each of the villager's houses. Cats are said to be as quiet as a mouse, especially black cats. Ladybugs are said to fly in and be as quiet as the night air. Their luck was unmatched.

After they were done, Ladybug and Chat Noir returned to the forest. They made arrangements to meet at the hideout tomorrow night.

"Goodnight, Chat Noir."

"Goodnight, Ladybug."

"Pound it!"


	16. Drawn to Your Heart

Marinette awoke to a pounding on the bakery door. She ran downstairs to find Alya behind the racket. With dreary eyes, Marinette opened the door. Alya walked inside looking concerned and excited. "Okay, before I get to the good stuff. Girl, I gotta know are you okay?"

Marinette looked at Alya with an unamused look. "Yeah, I like being woken up by a hurdle of cattle knocking on my door," she sarcastically.

"Marinette, it's noon."

"What?" Marinette was shocked she didn't know it was so late. She asked Alya to help her get the bakery ready, while she changed. Alya smiled and agreed.

Marinette went upstairs to take a quick bath. Tikki helped Marinette get her clothes out. When she finished bathing, Marinette changed into her day clothes and ran down to the bakery. Tikki stayed close, but not too close so Alya would see her.

Marinette opened the shop door, so everyone would know the bakery was in business. She and Alya then made some dough to put in the oven for some fresh bread. Marinette made the dough, while Alya put the oven ready ones in the oven. In no time, the two finished their task and celebrated with a high five and freshly baked danishes.

Alya leaned against the counter as Marinette sat in a nearby chair. "So, what was the second thing you wanted to tell me?" she asked eating her danish.

"Oh, yeah! Last night, Ladybug and Chat Noir stole all the gold from Prince John!" Alya exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Marinette asked acting surprised.

"Seriously. And get this, they gave it back to the townspeople. Prince John just wants them dead because they're keeping him from having his way. Same with Hawkmoth."

Marinette took Alya's words to heart. She was right, after all. Prince John and Hawkmoth did want the two of them out of the way. But Ladybug and Chat Noir weren't backing down. Not without a fight.

Meanwhile, in Paris, a young boy with red hair was drawing to his heart's content. He sat by the river that flowed through Paris. He drew the breathtaking scenery that only reminded him of the beautiful baker girl that he met in England. He came to Paris to study art, but he missed her greatly. They only met briefly, but she was there the day he left Nottingham. The picture of her sweet smile remained in his mind. All of his drawings paled in comparison to the ones he drew of her. His heart ached the more he drew her. His sketchbook was filled with her drawings. She stole his heart without even trying.

He even drew himself as a hero that would protect her and stay by her side. His hero alter ego was that of an artist with the ability to bring his drawings life. His drawings would come to life the moment he drew them. His cheeks blushed at the thought of him holding her in his arms. However, his heart ached for he could no longer see her. This heartache was enough.

"What do we have here? Unable to show affection to the one you love. Perfect bait for my akuma." A white butterfly landed in his hand. He clasped his other hand atop it. When he released it, the once white butterfly was now a weapon to turn a boy's heartache into a living nightmare.

"Fly away my little akuma and evilize him."

The tainted butterfly flew through the blue sky to its target. The boy continued to sit in sorrow until the butterfly entered his pencil. His head raised with a neon purple mask levitating above his eyes.

"Evilillustrator, I am Hawkmoth. I am giving you the power to bring your drawings to life in order to show your love the affection you have for her. But in return, you must bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

"Understood Hawkmoth," the boy said with a smirk.

A neon purple globby mist covered his body as he transformed from an innocent artist to a follower of Hawkmoth.

The blue sky soon turned into the dark night that allowed the glimmering stars and crescent moon to brighten it.

Alya had spent most of the morning with Marinette and came by at lunch to keep her company. After Marinette closed up the shop, she was about to head upstairs. Her feet had barely touched the steps when a knock was heard at the door. Marinette turned but didn't see anyone there. The dark shop's only light was of the moon that entered through the glass door. The knocking was heard again, so Marinette went to investigate.

She opened the door and still, no one was around. Her hand allowed the door to close behind her as she returned inside. When she turned around a tall figure stood before her. Marinette was about to scream until the figure placed a hand to her mouth. "Shhh!" the figure spoke.

Marinette noticed some familiarity in the voice. She couldn't put her finger on it, but the voice reminded her of someone.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. "Nod if you understand."

Marinette nodded.

"I'm going to let go, but promise you won't scream."

Marinette nodded again and as the figure said he let go of her. "Who are you? You said you wouldn't hurt me, so why are you here?" she asked boldly, but still frightened.

"You don't recognize me. To be honest, so much time had passed that I thought you would recognize my voice at least," he said softly.

"Your voice...?" Marinette's mind immediately remembered the soft voice from 2 years ago. A boy she had met in here, in the village. He would always be drawing to his heart's content.

"Nathaniel?"


	17. Solo Mission (1)

"Nathaniel?"

The moonlight shined brighter and revealed the figure's face. A dark mask formed over his blue-grey eyes. His red hair had black ends and a hood covered his head. His shirt was white with black stripes and had a circle with three colors in the center of his clothing. He smiled at her. "It's been a long time Marinette."

Marinette was speechless. The kind boy she had met 3 years ago and left for Paris a year later was standing in front of her. But he wasn't the same. Hawkmoth had taken him prisoner, the real Nathaniel.

"What..What happened to you?" she asked.

"Something amazing," he smiled.

Marinette's eyes widened. How could being akumatized be amazing? This wasn't the sweet boy that she'd met 2 years ago. "Nathaniel, you need help. Let Ladybug and Chat Noir help you," she pleaded.

"No, I don't need their help," he said moving closer to her. "I came here for you."

"What?"

"I want to show you the stars and...my heart."

Marinette was shocked. Nathaniel was in love with her? All these years...Marinette had to tell Nathaniel the truth, but how could she? He's under Hawkmoth's control and one wrong move could put not only her but everyone else in danger!

"What do you mean show me the stars?" she asked, trying to stay calm.

He smiled, then grabbed her hand pulling her towards him. "I'm taking you to Paris. The skies are beautiful at night, but not as beautiful as you."

Marinette blushed a little at his compliment. But she was still a bit scared. Thankfully, he couldn't tell. "Wait, we're going now?"

Nathaniel scooped Marinette up in his arms. "That's right."

Before Marinette could speak, Nathaniel took her upstairs and jumped through her bedroom window. However, unbeknownst to him, Tikki was with Marinette all along. Hiding in her apron pocket. The little kwami had to get a message to Chat Noir or at the very least Plagg.

Adrien yawned as he finished his work. He stood from his chair and stretched; looking forward to a good night's sleep. Before he could walk to his bed, a small tweet caught his attention. His eyes looked toward the balcony and saw a small red bird. Immediately, he knew it was a message from his Lady.

Concerned that something had happened, he ran over to the bird. With a single touch, the bird turned into a note from Ladybug.

 _Chat Noir,_

 _I need your help! Hawkmoth has released another akuma! The victim is a young artist, and he's kidnapped a girl from Nottingham. Her name is Marinette and she's the village baker. You have to save her before tomorrow, otherwise, the people of Nottingham will panic! I know you're wondering where I am, but I can't be there to help you. I was injured while in my civilian self. I'm counting on you to ward off the akuma and save the girl._

 _I'm sorry I have to leave you alone, Chat. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Please, be careful._

An akuma had kidnapped someone from his kingdom? Ladybug was injured? Adrien had to fulfill his partner's wish and save Marinette. He had never met the girl, but she lived his kingdom. As such, it was his duty to protect her and anyone else who might be in danger.

"Plagg, let's go!" Adrien exclaimed looking at the kwami.

"Why~?" the kwami whined. "I wanna sleep."

"Sorry, buddy, but an akuma's on the loose and Ladybug's not around," Adrien explained as he stuffed pillows under his bed sheets.

"Can't it wait til tomorrow?" the kwami yawned, closing his eyes to sleep.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I'll give you a week's worth of cheese for breakfast tomorrow~."

Plagg jolted up and snapped his eyes open. He flew to the wall and opened the passageway. "What are we waiting for? Let's go be heroes!"

Adrien chuckled. At least he knew how to persuade Plagg. Adrien ran down the tunnel and when they reached the forest, Adrien said the magic words.

"Plagg, claws out!"

In a bright green light, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir. He didn't know where to find the girl, but he knew it was somewhere in Paris. He ran through the forest; hoping it would take him to her. Sure enough, it did. He stood behind the trees and bushes, but saw a young man with red hair and a girl in his arms.

"Marinette," the young man said, "we're here."

"Where are we?" the girl in his arms asked.

"My favorite spot in all of Paris. From here, the stars can be seen as works of art."

Chat listened as the two continued to talk. He waited for the right opportunity. The girl in his arms, Marinette, seemed calm. But Chat knew she wasn't. She had to calm on the outside, but on the inside she was scared. He just had to save her.

After a while, Chat found his opportunity when the young man set Marinette down. "Nathaniel," she spoke. "Please take me home."

"Why?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Because my friends will be worried about me. I don't want them to worry. Please. I-if anything, we can continue this tomorrow night. Please, Nathaniel," she begged.

Chat was amazed at how brave this girl was. She was actually begging the akuma and he was listening to her.

The akuma looked at Marinette and Chat readied himself in case something went wrong. The akuma sighed and agreed. He then scooped Marinette up in his arms and took her back to Nottingham. Chat followed through the forest and found himself at the edge of Nottingham where the forest began. The akuma had just landed and Marinette asked him to leave her in case someone saw them. The akuma agreed and left.

Marinette sighed. What was she gonna do? Nathaniel was such a sweet person, but the fact he got akumatized because he was in love with her...made her blood boil. Hawkmoth was going to pay for this.

"Looks like you didn't need saving," a voice stated.

Marinette whipped her head around and saw a pair of gree cat eyes staring at her. Chat Noir? What was he doing here? She then realized that Tikki was in her apron pocket. She must've sent a message to Chat Noir.

"I came to rescue a damsel in distress, but...You aren't a damsel, are you?" he moved closer.

Marinette had to play dumb. She couldn't risk Chat Noir finding out her secret identity. "Who are you?" she asked.

"You haven't heard of me?" he tilted his head. "I don't expect you to, seeing as the problem is in Paris and not Nottingham. My name is Chat Noir and I was supposed to save you from that akuma. But it looked like you handled yourself pretty well."

"Chat Noir? Oh! You're one of those criminals that Prince John wants dead or alive. But where's Ladybug? Was she...?"

"No, she wasn't. She just had other business to attend to. Speaking of which, it's probably best if we don't talk here. You never know who's listening."

Marinette knew that all too well. With all the rumors and wanted posters, anyone could be listening.

"Come with me and we can continue our discussion about saving your friend," Chat smiled as he outstretched his hand.

Marinette blushed a little then smiled as well. She gently placed her hand on Chat Noir's. Whether as Ladybug or Marinette, she had no reason to doubt him.


	18. Solo Mission (2)

Marinette awoke the next morning exhausted from last night's events. She took a bath to help her body wake up, but she still felt tired. Good thing she ran a bakery, some sugary sweets and tea should do her good.

Marinette and Tikki enjoyed some tea and danishes. Tikki was eating to her heart's content; however, Marinette was distracted. Last night's memories consumed her mind.

"Nathaniel..." she whispered.

The sweet boy she had met only a few years ago. They were good friends, but she had no idea he had feelings for her. And now, Hawkmoth used those emotions to control him. Marinette felt she had to save him. But as Marinette, not Ladybug.

Her mind then went to Chat Noir. Tikki had told Marinette last night that she was the one who sent the message to Chat Noir. Marinette smiled at his memory. How he tried to save her, and how his green eyes showed worry. She knew he wouldn't let her down. Or better yet, Ladybug...

Marinette frowned, for she knew Chat Noir only cared for Ladybug. Not Marinette.

She sighed. She shouldn't be thinking about this! After all, tonight Nathaniel would be free from Hawkmoth. Thanks to Chat Noir's plan. Marinette only hoped that it would work.

Marinette heard the bakery door open and immediately greeted the customer. "Good morning, what can I do for you today?" she smiled.

Adrien yawned as he did his work. Thanks to his late night, Adrien was exhausted. He wanted to get this last bit of work done quickly so he could take a small nap.

"You wouldn't be so tired if you'd stayed home," Plagg commented as he swallowed a piece of cheese.

Adrien glared at the kwami. "Plagg, that girl was in danger! Besides, I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I had just ignored Ladybug's message."

"Ladybug, Ladybug, Ladybug," Plagg rolled his eyes. "You only met her a few times and you're hung up on her."

"No, I'm not," Adrien denied. "She's my partner Plagg and even if I did have feelings for her, which I don't, we can't know each other's identities. So what's the point?"

"Well, what about that girl you saved last night?"

"You mean Marinette?"

"Yeah, she's cute."

"If you're suggesting I have feelings for Marinette after just meeting her, you couldn't be more wrong."

"Now, I may not be Cupid, heck I don't want to be Cupid. But when I was in your ring, I saw and felt how you were feeling. It was really sappy."

Adrien gave the kwami a strange look. The poor prince had no idea was this cheese eating kwami was talking about. Sure, he was impressed by how brave she was. But other than her soft voice, enchanting bluebell eyes, and caring smile, she was just a regular person who needed his help.

Plagg knew his owner was in complete denial. However, the kwami ignored it and decided to let nature take its course.

 _Later that night..._

Adrien was able to take a nap after finishing his morning work. He felt refreshed and was able to sneak out undetected. He ran into the forest and transformed into Chat Noir, then headed the village. As usual, the forest knew exactly where to take him. Using his chat-like abilities, he jumped atop the village houses. He walked with careful steps and accurate balance. Adrien loved being Chat Noir, he felt that he could truly help people. He also enjoyed the new powers as well.

His green eyes searched the town. He'd never seen Nottingham before. He figured it'd be busy during the day, but at night...the peace and quiet...

Adrien sighed. He wanted to enjoy this more, but he couldn't. Right now, he had a mission and that was capturing the akuma. Using his new abilities, Chat Noir leaped across the houses to Marinette's bakery. He told her to wait for her in the bakery and to leave the door unlocked.

His feet landed on the house across from Marinette's bakery. From there, he could see her waiting for him in the darkness. The moon did very little to provide her with light. He quickly jumped down and entered her bakery.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he bowed.

Marinette smiled and went along with his little act. "Lift your head, good sir. You haven't kept me waiting long."

Chat Noir raised his head and stood before her. He grinned and stared at Marinette. Her smile was so bright. The sun paled in comparison.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded.

Before Chat could say anything, he heard a small thump. He knew the akuma was here and was ready to take Marinette. Chat behind the counter and listened carefully to their conversation.

Marinette had told him about the boy who had been akumatized. How he was her friend and that his feelings for her caused him to be akumatized. Chat was disgusted by Hawkmoth. He used an innocent person's emotions and not just any emotion, he used love. Love was the purest of any emotion. The former queen taught Adrien that.

Chat heard the akuma take Marinette away and he carefully followed them. Thanks to his cat-like abilities, he was able to successfully follow them without being detected. His main goal was to be as quiet as possible. One wrong move and the akuma could harm Marinette. Without Ladybug around, he had to be extremely careful.

Chat noir watched as the akuma took Marinette on a small boat. He then drew her a rose and placed it in her hair. Marinette blushed a little, which made Nathaniel smile.

"Sit Marinette," he gestured. "I have a surprise for you."

Marinette sat down and watched as Nathaniel drew the moon. It shined brightly over the river and the music he played was beautiful. He sat down next to Marinette. "I'm glad you like it," he smiled.

Chat didn't know why, but he felt a sting in his heart. Maybe he was nervous..then again...

"Stay focused," he whispered to himself, shaking his head.

He climbed atop a nearby tree and carefully watched from above. His plan seemed to work until a single leaf fell from the branch. Evilillustrator saw the leaf from the corner of his eye and immediately attacked. He drew a saw that cut down the tree Chat Noir was on. With a crash, the tree fell to the ground and Chat Noir along with it.

His cover was blown! Now, he had to fight the akuma alone. Chat dodged every attack thrown at him. Evilillustrator kept Marinette behind him as to protect her, but she knew Chat Noir needed her.

She grabbed Nathaniel's face and kissed him. The boy's eyes widened, and Chat Noir felt a sting. Why was Marinette kissing him? Then Chat realized that she was distracting him. Chat leaped forward and grabbed the akuma's tool of art. Evilillustrator broke the kiss and pushed Marinette aside realizing her deception. He was heartbroken.

"Marinette...Why?" he croaked.

"Because I want the old Nathaniel back! The Nathaniel who is my friend and would never hurt a fly!" she shouted. "Chat run!"

Chat Noir didn't want to leave Marinette, but he had to get the pencil away from the boy. "I'll come back for you! I promise!" he shouted as he ran away.

The akuma immediately followed after Chat, leaving Marinette alone with her kwami.

"Tikki, spots on!"

 **I am so sorry! This hiatus was a total accident. You see, I was behind on the chapters, so I had to write another one, but I did not expect to go on hiatus like that. Again, I am so sorry and just know my updates will be back to normal! (Unless I fall behind again) Yay! Bye! :)**


	19. Solo Mission (3)

Chat ran through the woods hoping to lose the akuma, but it was hot on his tail. Without his partner, Chat Noir had to think on his feet and he did. Using his cat abilities, the young hero jumped from tree to tree and slid through the cracks of the bushes. He made it to a clearing in the woods and took a moment to breathe.

However, in his moment of relief, Evilillustrator pounced on Chat. The two wrestled for the pencil. Evilillustrator managed to pin Chat down and was only moments away from retrieving his weapon.

Suddenly, a single arrow passed through the small space that was between them. The arrow's target was the pencil which was now broken. Out of the pencil came a small purple butterfly. Chat pushed the Evilillustrator off of him and backed away, knowing his lady was close.

"Time to devilize!" she shouted.

Within moments, the once purple butterfly changed into a white butterfly and flew away into the night. "Sorry, I'm late, Chatton," Ladybug said outstretching her hand. Her partner smiled and accepted her help.

Chat Noir and Ladybug helped Nathaniel get home. Afterward, the two heroes returned to Sherwood forest. Chat Noir insisted on returning to the hideout to speak with Ladybug. His eyes showed great concern, so she accepted.

The whole walk Chat Noir was silent, which only worried Ladybug more. Once there, he allowed Ladybug to enter first.

"Chat, are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"Where were you?" he bluntly asked.

"What?"

"Where _were_ you?"

"I was injured, remember? But I'm better now."

"You sure?"

Ladybug nodded, then Chat Noir wrapped his arms around her. He whispered in her ear how scared he was during the mission. He thought Marinette would be in great danger because of him. The two of them were partners. Without Ladybug, Chat felt he would ruin everything.

"Oh, Chat..." she whispered.

Ladybug comforted him for as long as he needed to. She felt him relax in her arms, and she thought it would be best to wait til he was ready.

The next few days were rough for Adrien. With Hawkmoth creating new villains, Prince John hunting him and Ladybug, and his princely duties, Adrien was overwhelmed. The hardest villain he fought was Zombizou. She turned all of Paris into her own kissing zombie army. When Ladybug devilized her, she was revealed to a school teacher, who was simply protecting one of her students from Hawkmoth.

Adrien leaned back in his chair. He had been so busy lately, that he didn't have much time for himself. He wanted to transform into Chat Noir, but this time it was for fun. He liked being Chat Noir because unlike Prince Adrien, the rebellious Chat Noir could do whatever he wanted. Jump from building to building, go out for walks, and see the world the beloved Queen Emilie loved so much.

He sighed. his mind had been made up. Tonight, he would become Chat Noir and enjoy a night on the town.

The day was long for Marinette. The past few days were so rough. With Hawkmoth creating new villains, Prince John hunting her and Chat Noir, and her baker duties, Marinette was overwhelmed. The hardest villain was Timebreaker. With a single touch, she could make someone frozen in time. She stole their time in order to travel back. When she was devilized, Timebreaker was just a kid. No older than Marinette. She was akumatized because her pocket watch, a gift from her father, was broken.

Marinette leaned back against the bakery counter. The broom still grasped between her hands; she rotated her neck to relieve herself of the growing stiff. A couple cracks gave her neck some relief, but the rest of her body still ached. Alya had come by to wake Marinette up since she overslept...again.

"Marinette, are you okay?" the little kwami asked, peeping out of her owner's apron pocket.

"Just tired," she yawned.

"Maybe you should close up early and get some rest. There's no harm, besides Alya's worried about you."

Tikki was right. Alya was starting worry. She knew Marinette's routine and that her best friend would never oversleep unless something was wrong. The baker girl sighed, then agreed to Tikki's idea. As soon as the sunset, Marinette would close up. A little rest wouldn't hurt and after all the fighting she's done, she needed it.


	20. Chat in the Night

Adrien finished the last bit of work his father assigned him. The sun had just set on the horizon, which was the perfect time for a nap. The young prince crawled into bed and slipped into a peaceful slumber.

His eyes fluttered open after the long nap. Adrien saw his was dark and knew that it had to be pretty late. With a few stretches, the prince hid pillows under his bed sheets to make it look like he was still asleep. He then woke the little black kwami that was asleep next to him.

"Just five more camemberts..." the kwami said in his sleep.

"You wake up and I'll give six," the prince said with a light chuckle.

"I'm up!"

Adrien chuckled once more at this supposed kwami who was more into camembert than saving the world. "Come on, Plagg. We're going out."

"Out where?" the kwami yawned. "And what about my cheese?!"

"You'll get it when we come back."

"Fine..."

Adrien smirked and shook his head. He wondered if Ladybug's kwami was this difficult. "Plagg, claws out!"

The prince's ring turned black and a green cat paw appeared in the center. In a flash of light, Adrien was transformed into the "wanted criminal", Chat Noir. Adrien took a moment to look at himself in the mirror. He never got over how amazing his transformation was. And he never will.

Using the secret passage, Adrien escaped the palace and fled to Sherwood. He remembered how mysterious and magical the forest was. How it always knew where to take you, even when you didn't know. "I wonder where I'll go tonight," Chat Noir thought to himself.

With one final step, Chat found himself in the village. He perched himself in a tree and saw he was on the edge of Sherwood that connected itself to the village. He wondered why the forest brought him here. Was there a good reason? Or was the forest just playing tricks?

He was about to leave until he saw her.

Marinette awoke and realized how late it was. The moon was high in the sky and the stars were still present. Either way, she managed to get some sleep. Now all that was left was to fall back asleep. However, she couldn't. At least not yet. She knew her body needed to feel tired again before she could go back to sleep. Figured a walk would be a good idea, then when she came back a cup of tea would seal the deal.

Marinette wanted to wake Tikki, but she thought it would be better to let the little kwami sleep. After all, she needed as much sleep as Marinette. With a smile, Marinette tucked in the kwami and left. The night wasn't as cold as she thought, so it was perfect for a walk.

During the day, the village would normally be loud and fussy. But at night...peace and quiet became the norm. Marinette breathed in the fresh night air as she continued to walk to Sherwood Forest. She thought a walk there and back would be enough. As she neared the edge of the forest, she heard a familiar voice. "Miss?"

Marinette looked around, then glanced up. She saw a pair of green eyes look down at her. "Chat Noir?" she asked to confirm her suspicion.

A figure dressed in black jumped down from the tree, landing in front of her. "The one and only," he bowed. "Now, if I may ask, what is a young lady like you doing out at this hour?"

"Oh, you know, looking for stray cats, who like to ask young ladies about their travels," she witted.

Chat Noir chuckled. "Touche, Marinette. Touche."

"You remembered my name?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? You were the first person I saved on my own. I don't think that's anything to be ashamed of when it comes down to remembering your name."

"Aren't you a charmer?"

"Well, I try."

The two laughed and stood in silence for a moment. "Are you taking a walk?" Chat asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, I am," she answered. "I thought it would help me feel sleepy, but as of now..."

"I see. You know I was on a walk myself, how 'bout you join me?"

"Why? Are you worried about me?" she raised a brow with her hands on her hips.

Chat Noir bowed once again. "A knight would always worry about his princess," he winked.

Marinette's cheeks grew pink. Princess? She then smiled and accepted his offer to walk with him. Only...she didn't know that walking would include being carried bridal style to who knows where.

 **Early update because I am getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow. And if you don't see an update next week, just now this is the reason why. I probably won't update until I know I'm better, so a couple weeks...Thanks guys!**


	21. Starry Night

Chat held Marinette in his arms as he jumped from roof to roof. The village girl wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself from falling. The cold night wind crashed against her face. The raven-haired girl braved the harsh winds and looked at the beautiful twilight scene.

Chat jumped across the moon's silver gaze, and Marinette glanced down at the ground. She'd looked at things from below, but now...

"Wow," she whispered.

Chat smirked. His eyes turned to the girl in his arms. Her gaze to the world below them caught his attention. "Enjoying the view?" he asked, landing on another roof.

"Yeah, it's...amazing..."

Chat Noir continued forward until they reached their destination. A large stone tower that looked to the sky stood before them. The roof was flat and had six small square stones standing on the top.

"Where are we?" Marinette asked, still in Chat's arms.

"A special place," he looked at the village girl.

Chat carefully set Marinette down and guided her inside the tower. The wooden door creaked open and revealed a set of spiral stairs that led to a small door on the ceiling. Chat opened the door and helped Marinette step on the roof.

Her bluebell eyes marveled at the starry sky. The small stars created constellations, and the streams of light emitted a collision of colors.

"Oh, Chat. It's beautiful!" she gasped.

"Yeah...it is," he spoke sadly, sitting down.

Marinette sat next to him. Her face filled with worry. Did she say something wrong? "Chat?"

"This place is special because my mother would always take me here."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah. Whenever I needed a break from my daily routine, she would always sneak me out, and we would just sit here and look at the stars."

So he lost his mother...Just Marinette lost her mother. "What about your father?"

Chat's hand clenched into a fist. "My father...changed. He used to be different, but when we lost mom...He imprisoned me in my own home. He says the outside world is dangerous and that I shouldn't be out there. He has no right! No right to keep me locked up! I'm his son, not his captive!"

Chat quickly realized his mistake. He had said too much and whipped his head to Marinette. When his eyes went to her..she was crying. Was it because he yelled at her? Maybe his story was a little too sad? But it was the truth.

Marinette threw her arms around Chat, catching him completely off guard. "It's okay, Chat," she whispered. "You don't have to feel that way. I know how hard it is to grow up without a mother, but your father loves you. He just doesn't want to lose you. His protective nature towards you is because he loves you. I may not know your father, but I do know you're in his heart. As well as your mother...Maybe...it wouldn't hurt to...talk to him."

Chat's eyes widened. Talk to his father? Would the great King Gabriel really take time out of his busy schedule to speak with his only son? Chat told Marinette her idea would never happen. His father was too...busy and wouldn't have the time.

Marinette stared into Chat's green eyes. "Of course he will! You're his son, and he will put you first."

The green eyes stared blankly at Marinette. His face showed no emotion. Chat blinked. "Let me take you home," he said scooping Marinette into his arms.

"Chat?"

He ignored Marinette and leaped from the tower. The whole way was filled with silence. Marinette dared not to say anything, and Chat didn't want to speak. When they reached Nottingham, Chat left Marinette at the forest edge where they met. Then, without a word, he left. Disappearing into the dark starry night.

 **I'm back! And my mouth is healed of pain! I can eat normal food! Hooray! Also, sorry for taking so long to post, I have been going through a rough time these past few weeks, but I miss getting emails about someone posting comments on my story and all the likes and follows I get...So, here's an update and when I get myself back together, I'll go back to my weekly updates. Love you! Bye!**


	22. First Time for Everything

Adrien started the day with breakfast and his studies. He wanted to forget last night. But his mind didn't want him to forget. The image of Marinette's crying face was burned into his mind. He sighed.

He didn't mean to hurt her. It's just...what she said, her idea was impossible. But then again, she was right. Adrien had to speak to his father. He had to relay his feelings.

 _"His protective nature towards you is because he loves you."_

But his father as never showed his love. Ever since Adrien's mother died, his father's personality completely changed.

 _" I may not know your father, but I do know you're in his heart. As well as your mother."_

Adrien lightly chuckled. "Hear that mom, we're both in dad's heart. But why doesn't he show it?"

Besides, his father was always busy and he would never break his busy schedule to speak with his son. That's just not him.

 _"Of course he will! You're his son, and he will put you first."_

Her words continued to echo in Adrien's mind. Why? It was like she saw right through him. She understood him. The prince sighed. Guess there's a first time for everything.

Adrien stood from his desk and walked to the throne room. He met Nino on the way and told him of his plan. Immediately, Nino wanted his best friend to back down. He'd never gone to his father like this before. Would he be punished for it?

The prince assured his friend that he would be alright. The young duke sighed and let his friend go, but not without accompanying him to the doors.

"You sure about this?" Nino asked as the two before the throne room doors.

Adrien took a deep breath. "I'm sure."

The prince opened the doors and entered. Nino waited outside, knowing this was a private conversation. As Adrien entered, all eyes were on him. Including his father's.

"Prince Adrien requests an audience with his father, King Gabriel," he spoke.

His father looked at him for a moment. "Whatever it is, can it wait? I'm very busy right now."

"No, it can't," Adrien said sternly.

The king looked at his son again and ordered everyone to leave the room. One by one the people left, until only King Gabriel and his son, Prince Adrien, were left.

"Now, you better have a good reason for skipping your studies and interrupting my duties as king."

"I do, actually. Father, do you hate me?" the young prince asked so boLdly.

"What?"

"I said, do you hate me?"

"Of course not. Do not be ridiculous, Adrien," the king returned to look at his papers.

"Well, it feels like you do."

The king's gaze returned to his son. The look of indifference was an expression he's never witnessed on Adrien.

"You've changed...A lot," the prince started. "Ever since mom died, you've been so different. You tell me to go study and be more like a prince, but how you can say that when you...aren't like a father."

Gabriel's eyes widened. How could his own flesh and blood say that!? He's the prince of England for goodness sake! What more could he possibly want?

"Watch your tone, Adrien! You are the prince of England, heir to the throne, what more could you possibly want?" the king bellowed.

"I want my family back!" Adrien boomed with tear filled eyes. "I-I want my family back. I already lost mom and grandpa...now I'm losing my dad. If being prince means that I have to lose the only family I have left, then...I don't want to be a prince anymore."

"Adrien..."

The king had no idea his son felt this way. Gabriel was oblivious to his detachments from his son. And what his son spoke...was it the truth? Has he really changed?

"I've said all I wanted to say. Of course, there's still more, but I doubt you will listen since you never have before," Adrien glared, before leaving.

His cold words left the king shocked and hurt. All these years Adrien was holding in all this anger. To make matters worse, this was only a small portion of how his son truly felt. Has he really been a terrible father? His wife...his beloved queen...did he let her down?

Adrien ran to his room and slammed the door shut. His body slumped to the ground, and he cried in his knees. He heard Nino knocking and asking if he was okay. His reply was of hurt. He didn't mean to snap at his friend, but he was not in a good place. The prince heard the duke's footsteps slowly fade away.

"Adrien?" Plagg poked from his hiding spot

The prince sniffled, then wiped his tears. "I can't live here anymore," he whispered. "Prince Adrien can't live," he took off his crown and stared at it. "He has no one...But _he_ does. He can be free."

Adrien placed his crown on the desk and proceeded to the passageway. When the walls opened, he looked back at his room. He then entered the passageway with only his kwami as company. "Adrien," Plagg started. "where are you going?"

"Anywhere, but here," he replied.

Plagg knew there was no stopping his owner. He could only support the prince that had suffered so much. But Adrien was wrong. He did have someone. A small black cat kwami, who would always stay with him.

"Plagg...Claws out!"


	23. The Missing Prince

After the king finished his duties, he immediately went to his son's room. He had to talk to him. Gabriel felt a sting in his chest when his son spoke to him in the throne room. This matter...was urgent.

When Gabriel arrived, he noticed something strange. Normally, there'd be guards in front of the door, but no one was there. At that moment, he knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Adrien," he called.

Still nothing. Gabriel burst through the door and looked around. His son, his only child...was gone.

"Marinette, Marinette!" Alya shouted coming into the bakery.

Marinette stopped whatever she was doing and immediately looked to Alya. She asked her friend what was wrong and her reply was shocking.

"Prince Adrien is missing!" Alya shouted.

Marinette's eyes widened. "What? Are you sure? How did this happen?"

"It's true," Alya started. "The king went to visit him, but when he got there all he found was Adrien's crown."

No...Adrien...Was he to be a victim of Prince John and Hawkmoth too? No! She couldn't assume the worst. Maybe he was kidnapped?... "Okay, that's the worst thing I could ever think of," she thought to herself.

Alya explained that the king sent guards to search all of Nottingham for Adrien, and they've also notified Prince John. Marinette felt chills run up her spine. Prince John knows that Adrien is missing! This is bad. If he knows Adrien is missing, then he'll stop at nothing to make sure he's missing.

The whole point of King Richard ruling Paris in the first place was because Adrien wasn't ready yet. Now since John took over things have gone from bad to worse. And since John loves the throne so much, instead of help search for Adrien, he'll most likely have Hawkmoth make sure that Adrien is dead.

After Alya left, Marinette sent a message to Chat Noir. Wherever or whoever he was, Chat had to know about this. Adrien's life was in danger and only the two of them could save him.

Meanwhile, in Sherwood Forest, a certain cat wallowed in the grassy plains deep within the forest.

That's right! Chat Noir aka Prince Adrien ran away to the house that was hidden within the forest. He arrived, and sort of surprised Master Fu. Fu smiled and invited the young man inside for some tea. There Chat Noir explained everything. Why he was here, and what happened at the castle. Master Fu understood but told him that he had to return home soon. Chat Noir knew that too, but he just wasn't ready. After their conversation, Chat Noir stepped outside to enjoy the fresh air and clear his head.

Maybe Fu was right, maybe he should return home, but what would be there for him. After the whole discussion with his father, Adrien just couldn't take it anymore. What was the point of staying there?

Although, he would be lying if he said he didn't care. Of course, he was worried about his friend, but what could he do? No one understood what he felt. How it felt to be neglected and ignored by their father. Then it donned on him that someone did know what it was like. But she lost her parents.

He remembered walking by the kitchen one day before he had even met Marinette; he heard people talking about a baker in the village. They all praised yet pitied this baker. They kept saying that she was so talented, and brave to continue her late parent's dream.

Adrien felt a twinge of guilt. Marinette lost both her parents, while he only lost his mother. That explained her attitude toward the discussion about his father. She didn't have a father, but she understood what he did because he loved her. She was naive but in a good way.

Adrien began to think that things would be better if he didn't exist, or better yet if only one of him existed. Chat Noir could do whatever he wanted, while Prince Adrien Agreste remained trapped in the castle forever. Maybe...Perhaps...

"Maybe Adrien should disappear...for good this time."


	24. Finding Adrien (1)

The kingdom was in an uproar as King Gabriel devoted all his time to find his son. He had previously spoken with the young duke; to see if he had any idea where Adrien went. Unfortunately, he had no idea where his best friend went. At that moment, the king decided to ask about his son. At first, the duke was confused, then Gabriel expressed the need to know about his son. Duke Nino told him everything.

The king slumped in his throne just remembering the conversation. He had no idea his son suffered so much after all these years, and now...it may be too late. No! It can't be too late! Gabriel was going to find his son, and no matter what he would make it up to him. Make things right. Eat dinner together, go for walks, and be there for him just as a father should. He could only hope that his son wasn't in pain wherever he was.

"Ow!" Adrien screamed.

He hissed away the pain of falling headfirst on the floor. It's been over 10 days since he went "missing", and he still couldn't get used to his new bed. In the palace, his bed was fit for a king, literally, but here, at the secret hideout in the woods, the bed was puny. Given, it was comfortable, but he just wasn't used to it.

Master Fu told Adrien that he could stay for as long as he wanted since it was his home as well. The young prince was happy. He needed this time away to think things over and decide what he would do. During the day, Adrien would become Chat Noir, explore the forest, and fight villains with his Lady. Then at night, he would become Adrien, the runaway prince, who slept in a small bed and would fall out of it the next day.

After he bathed, ate breakfast, and gave his lazy kwami the rotten cheese, Adrien transformed and disappeared into Sherwood. Every morning Adrien would thank Master Fu for letting him stay, but the old man would only smile in reply.

As Chat Noir hopped from tree to tree, he began to think about living as Chat Noir permanently. Making Prince Adrien disappear for good. Of course, he was sure of it, but then Ladybug showed up and told Chat Noir about the King's frantic search for his son. At first, Adrien enjoyed the thought of his father worried about him, but it didn't last. Ladybug then told him how the two of them had to find Adrien. The reason...Prince John. If Prince John found Adrien first, then he would die. It was the opportunity of a lifetime to ensure that Prince John stayed on the throne, and with Hawkmoth's akumas, it was imperative that Ladybug and Chat Noir found Adrien first.

The thing with Prince John didn't worry Chat Noir at all because he was Adrien. Even if Prince John searched until his grave, and Hawkmoth sent out an infinite number of akumas, they would never find Adrien. Only Chat Noir knew where Adrien was and that secret was even more important.

Chat Noir rested by a stream that ran through Sherwood. He enjoyed the sun, sky, trees, birds, flowers, everything so much! It reminded him of his mother. He missed her so much, but she will always be in his heart.

"Chat Noir!" a familiar voice shouted.

The cat-themed hero whipped his head around and saw his gorgeous lady and her new sneaky fox friend.

"How's it going?" the fox asked.

"Great, but I take it none of us are going to enjoy this beautiful day are we?" he questioned.

"'Fraid not, kitty," Ladybug replied. "We still need to find Prince Adrien before Hawkmoth does."

That's right. After Adrien went missing, Hawkmoth's been releasing akumas left and right. That's how Ladybug and Chat Noir met Rena Rouge. Apparently, there was a swarm of small mischievous monsters infesting Paris. Thanks to Rena, they were able to defeat both the monsters and Hawkmoth. Her miraculous was the foxtail necklace around her neck, and her power was illusions. With her flute, she could create any illusion, but it could only be used once before she changed back. Her outfit was similar to Ladybug's, except it was orange and white and more fox-like.

"We should get going," Rena Rouge suggested. "Hawkmoth could be on the move."

Ladybug and Chat Noir nodded, then the three disappeared into the forest.

 **Hi guys, I've been offline for a long time, and I'm sorry about that. Yesterday, my best friend had a seizure, so I had to go to the hospital with her. Unfortunately, she was discharged, so now she's going home with her parents and hopefully staying there until her neurologist appointment. I hope you guys can keep her in your prayers. Thanks!**


	25. Finding Adrien (2)

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Hawkmoth sneered. "Prince Adrien is missing, which means there's a chance for you to take the throne."

"I know that already!" Prince John hissed. "But how are we going to find him before those animal freaks do?"

Prince John paced in Hawkmoth's lair as the two began to think of new ideas to take down the annoying heroes, who were now a trio instead of a double. The pure, white butterflies fluttered around the lair. Each one was a soon to be akuma that would play part in Hawkmoth's plan.

"It's clear the king will be searching desperately for his son, and he would do anything to find him, correct?" Hawkmoth queried.

"Yes," Prince John answered.

"And the King believes his son ran away, but what if he didn't?"

"What are you talking about? Of course, he ran away! He wasn't kidnapped-" A devilish grin formed on Prince John's face. As they say, 'great minds think alike'.

The three heroes returned to the cabin deep within Sherwood. They searched high and low for Adrien while at the same time battling Hawkmoth and his akumas. Chat Noir collapsed on the couch, while Ladybug and Rena Rouge sat in chairs in the dining room.

"Where could he be?" Rena sighed, letting her head fall on the wooden table.

"I don't know," replied Ladybug. "We've looked everywhere."

"Worst-case scenario, John the Idiot and Hawkmoth got to him first."

"No, they didn't," Chat Noir voiced from the couch.

"And how would you know?"

Because he was Adrien.

"Think about it, if they did find him, don't you think they would announce it? King Gabriel would do anything to get his son back, so..."

"They would use Adrien as a bargaining chip to get King Gabriel to hand over his throne," Ladybug finished.

"Well," Rena sighed. "in any case, it's been a long day and we're all pretty tired. I think it's best if we call it a day," she suggested.

Ladybug nodded, and followed Rena Rouge out. When they separated, she notice Chat Noir wasn't behind her. Normally, he'd flirt with her and beg her not leave. Feeling worried, Ladybug went back to the hideout and her partner still on the couch.

"Aren't you going back?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah! It's just this couch is so comfortable!" he joked.'

"Well, come on, I'm sure your friends and family are worried about you," she smiled.

"Yeah," he half-smiled.

Once in the clearing, the two said their farewells and parted; or so they thought. Chat Noir hid himself behind a tree and waited until his Lady left. He didn't want her to be suspicious of him, but he also hated lying to her. With a look of sorrow, he returned to the hideout where he found Master Fu waiting for him.

"Welcome back, Adrien," the old man smiled, drinking his tea at the dinner table. "Why don't you relax and eat? It's been a long day."

Chat Noir looked down and saw an entire feast laid out. All of his favorite foods and some of Plagg's favorite cheese were laid out. The smell of roasted chicken filled the air and made its way to Adrien's nose. One sniff and his stomach growled; begging to eat the delicious food.

The young hero smiled and detransformed. With two words, he became the runaway prince again. The kwami immediately flew to the plates cheese devouring everything in sight. Adrien chuckled as he sat down at the far end of the table, directly across from Master Fu.

"Please, help yourself," he insisted. "After all, this meal was made for three," the old man winked.

A bright smile covered the boy's face. How long has it been since he had a meal with someone? The old man reminded Adrien of his grandfather, and how he would demand a family dinner every time he stayed over. It was the same whenever they stayed at his castle too. Adrien chuckled at the memories. He missed them. Both his mother and grandpa and the fun times they all shared. He wished they could come back. Like any child, he wanted those memories to return.

His vision became blurry as water filled his eyes. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks. He tried to stop himself, but he couldn't.

"It's alright," said Master Fu.

Adrien looked up and saw the old man smiling. At that moment, he cried, and he continued until his heart stopped hurting.


End file.
